Obsesión
by Kathleen Kurayami
Summary: ¿Realmente destruyeron a C17?¿Qué pasa cuando llevas una obsesión al límite?¿Cómo superas tus traumas cuando son revividos? Secuela de Venganza
1. Prólogo

Hola, bueno sé que mis fics les han gustado, así que les traigo la siguiente entrega y última secuela, espero no tardarla en subir porque ya regresé a clases, y que les guste.

Fantor2000: No sabes como me alegras el día después de llegar a clases y ver que tengo reviews, obvio el final será feliz, y por cierto... si me matas, ¿quién continuará escribiendo mis fics?

Ha ash14: me alegra que te encantara, aquí te dejo la secuela esperando que te guste.

**Disclaimer: **Dragon ball pertenece al gran señor Akira Toriyama, yo solo invento la historia.

**Prólogo**

Había pasado ya un año y medio del nacimiento de Manami, cada día se parecía más a Bra, a la pequeña no le gustaba estar separada de su madre y también adoraba a su abuelo Vegeta y a su primo Haru (aunque el pequeño Haru le tuviese miedo a Vegeta). Manami aún no aprendía a hablar muy bien pero ya decía algunas palabras que solo eran dirigidas a Bra o a Vegeta cuando no había nadie. A veces cuando la pequeña veía llorar a su mamá aunque no entendiera los motivos la abrazaba hasta que dejase de llorar.

Bra seguía teniendo pesadillas, ya no tan frecuentemente como antes pero algunas noches se despertaba llorando, Goten ya había aprendido a lidiar con todo el trauma de Bra, era muy comprensivo, sabía que la cordura de su esposa era muy delicada como si pendiera de un delgado y fino hilo que podría romperse en cualquier momento, se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma en hacerla feliz, pero sabía que ella tenía una gran motivación para evitar perder la cordura y dejarse llevar por las pesadillas y la voz que le decía venenosas palabras para su alma adentro de su cabeza y esa razón era la pequeña Mana, ella siempre intentaba estar bien para su hija, no soportaría que la separan de su lado ni que la niña sufriera por su culpa.

-¡Ma!-gritó Mana para llamar la atención de Bra que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Mande nena-volteó para ver a su hija, quien con insistencia alzaba los brazos para que la cargara ya que aún no aprendía a caminar.

-¿Bien?-preguntó la pequeña al ver la cara de su mamá mientras ésta la cargaba.

-¿Qué si mami está bien? Si nena solo pensaba en algunas cosas, pero no tienen importancia-

Llevó a la niña al patio y se sentó en el columpio, a la pequeña la sentó en sus piernas, a ambas les gustaba estar así en el columpio balanceándose mientras admiraban el paisaje, Bra sentía como si el tiempo se detuviese y olvidara momentáneamente los horrores vividos y pudiese ser otra vez inocente, mientras que a Mana le gustaba la sensación de protección que sentía.

_Sigo en las sombras vigilándote._

De la nada escucho la voz, ya tenía tres años que no la oía, ¿por qué la volvía a oír? ¿la habría alucinado? Se comenzó a alterar, tenía miedo, lo que menos necesitaba era tener alucinaciones durante el día, en la noche Goten podía controlarla y hacerse cargo de Mana, pero estando ella sola ¿qué pasaría?, miro a su hija, por ella se iba a tranquilizar, oculto el miedo que la invadía para no alterar a la niña, prefirió entrar a la casa para poder tranquilizarse más, abrazaba a Mana fuertemente pero sin hacerle daño para recordarse que tenía que permanecer tranquila, después de unos minutos se sintió observada, su paranoia crecía, pero tenía que mantenerse calmada para no hacerse daño a ella misma ni a la bebé, Mana la observaba, no comprendía que le pasaba a su mamá pero la abrazó creyendo que con eso la haría sentir mejor.

Media hora pasó y Bra aún no se tranquilizaba del todo, cuando llegó Trunks con el pequeño Haru, quien inmediatamente corrió a abrazar a su tía, pero se desconcertó al ver que el abrazo no fue correspondido.

-¿Qué pasa tía?-preguntó el pequeño preocupado.

-Ah, nada, estoy bien solo, este solo, mmm, me estaba quedando dormida, por eso no te había visto-dijo Bra mostrando una sonrisa para calmar al niño.

-¿Segura que estás bien? No lo pareces-dijo Trunks viendo el verdadero estado de su hermana, podría engañar al niño pero a él no.

-Que sí, si estoy bien-exclamó, lo miro para intentarlo convencer, pero sus ojos mostraban una mirada que suplicaba ayuda.

Trunks puso a su sobrina en su cuna y la dejó bajo el cuidado de su hijo quien encantado aceptó y se dedicó a hacerla reír, regresó con su hermana que ya estaba muy pálida.

-Tú no estás bien y no me engañas, ¿qué pasó?¿te peleaste con Goten?-preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-No, no peleamos, pero es que …-quería llorar, pero no se atrevía- yo escuche algo y tengo miedo-finalmente se puso a llorar.

-¿Tuviste una alucinación?-ella asintió, Trunks la abrazó fuertemente, se alegraba de haber llegado a tiempo, sino quien sabe que podría haber sucedido, ya nadie sabía como iba a actuar- no pasa nada, papá termino con él, ¿lo recuerdas? Y no hay nada que temer-

-¿Y Mana?-inquirió la peliazul entre sollozos.

-La deje jugando con Haru, ya sabes como se entretienen ese par, ¿no quieres tu medicina?-

-No, ya sabes que no me gusta tomarla- evitaba casi siempre tomar medicina que el médico le había recetado o cualquier medicina desde su intento de suicidio, tenía miedo de que volviera a perder el control, con un enorme esfuerzo intento quitar de su mente lo que había escuchado, Trunks intento distraerla.

-¿Has entrenado con papá últimamente?-

-No, nada más ve a Mana y se pone a jugar con ella, comienzo a sospechar que la quiere más a ella que a mi-dijo con tono infantil.

-No lo creo, pero es que Mana es idéntica a ti, seguramente le recuerda cuando tenías esa edad-

Observaron como sus hijos jugaban, al poco tiempo Goten llegó, Trunks sabía que Bra no le diría nada de lo que paso antes, así que él se encargó de informarle.

-Goten tengo que algo que decirte-dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué pasa?¿le pasó algo a Pan o a Haru?-

-No, ellos están bien, es sobre mi hermana- Goten lo miro preocupado-Hace rato estuvo alucinando, llegue a tiempo porque ya estaba algo mal.

-¿Tomó su medicina?-

-No, se negó como siempre, pero deberíamos de vigilarla más, hablar con mi papá y Mirai para que la vigilen cuando estamos en el trabajo, ¿ ya había pasado esto antes?-

-Solo en la noche cuando yo estoy y me encargo de tranquilizarla-Goten se estaba preocupando mucho eso no era normal, definitivamente le tendría que pedir ayuda a su suegro y a su cuñado, no sabía exactamente que podría hacer en un momento de locura, podría dañarse a si misma o a Mana, esas ideas aterraban al pelinegro, porque amaba con todo su ser a esas dos personitas que le hacían ser tan feliz.

En la noche cuando estaban solos Goten vigilaba todos y cada uno de los movimientos de su esposa que ya parecía tranquila, después de que acostaron a Mana para que se durmiera, Goten abrazó a Bra para reconfortarla.

-¿Sabes que te amo y que eres lo más importante junto con nuestra que tengo?-preguntó melosamente Goten.

-Si, lo sé yo también te amo-contesto-cambiando un poco de tema, hoy no me sentí bien, escuché una voz …-

-Lo sé, Trunks me contó, pero aquí estoy para protegerte-

-Trunks chismoso-

-No, solo cumplió con su deber de hermano, sabes mi amor, estaba pensando que , pues porque no mientras me encuentro en el trabajo te quedas con tu papá o con Mirai, por si te sientes mal-propuso Goten.

-Mmm si es buena idea- sabía que ese _"te sientes mal"_ se refería a las alucinaciones, y no es que no confiara en ella, pero todos sabían que ella podría ser un peligro hasta para ella misma, también pensaba que lo mejor era que alguien las cuidará y vigilará en vez de estar solas, después se durmieron.

_Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, caminó en la oscuridad buscando el interruptor cuando se tropezó con algo, se levantó y sin querer prendió la luz, vio horrorizada el cuerpo sin vida de Mirai, salió corriendo de la habitación, en cada habitación que entraba veía a alguno de sus seres queridos muertos, alguien o algo los había asesinado, de pronto temió por la vida de su hija, fue corriendo buscándola con una enorme desesperación, llegó al último cuarto con la esperanza de poder salvar a su hija, abrió la puerta, y encontró una terrible escena, su peor pesadilla estaba ahí a punto de matar a su esposo, se quedó paralizada._

_-Huye Bra, tienes que ir por Mana …-el androide lo mató con una bola de energía._

_Bra se horrorizo, quería huir pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado, el androide aventó el cuerpo inerte de Goten y comenzó a hacerse a la princesa._

_-¿Dónde tienes a mi hija maldito?-_

_-En un lugar oculta, estará bien mientras me obedezcas, ahora ven conmigo-_

Se despertó, temía que algo malo le ocurriera a Mana y salió corriendo a la recámara de la niña a ver si estaba bien, Goten se percató de esto y fue corriendo tras ella.

-Bra, cálmate ¿qué pasa?-preguntó completamente desconcertado mientras la alcanzaba.

-Mana, tengo que saber si está bien-contestó entrando a la habitación, la niña estaba completamente dormida, Bra se dejo caer frente a la cuna al ver que no le había pasado nada malo a su hija y se puso a llorar desconsolada.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-preguntó Goten preocupado, eso ya era muy preocupante, algo realmente estaba mal, ella asintió con la cabeza, Goten se puso a un lado de ella y la abrazó no sabía que más hacer.

Fin del prólogo.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	2. Capítulo 1: Presentimiento

Ha ash14: la obsesión lo mantiene con vidaaaa XD no no es cierto, no sabes cuanto me alegra que te guste.

Fantor2000: a bueno menos mal ya hasta estaba pensando en comprar un seguro de vida para no dejar desprotegido a mi perro, no no es inmortal, solo que Evil lo convirtió completamente en androide, bueno me refiero a que ya no tiene nada de humano y pues baby no sobrevivió porque lo aventaron al sol y se quemó y Mirai sigue en la Corporación viviendo con todos, solo que no se me ha ocurrido alguna pareja para él, y en este capítulo reaparecerá para que no lo extrañes.

**Capítulo 1: Presentimiento**

Goten la continuó abrazando hasta que ella se quedó dormida en sus brazos, entonces la cargó para llevarla de regreso a su recámara, realmente no le estaba gustando nada que Bra tuviese alucinaciones y pesadillas tan seguido, ¿qué era lo que pasaba?, tenía que algo malo fuese a acontecer, pero ¿qué era? ¿qué realmente estaba alterando a tu esposa?, afuera Mirai y Vegeta los esperaban.

-Shh, está dormida-dijo al verlos para evitar que la despertaran porque sabían que seguramente le preguntarían sobre lo que había pasado minutos atrás, la dejó en la cama de su habitación, después regresó al pasillo.

-¿Qué demonios significo todo ese escándalo mocoso?-preguntó Vegeta enojado.

-Es que Bra tuvo una pesadilla y se alteró-

-Pero nunca había llegado a ese estado-dijo Mirai.

-Trunks me dijo que en la tarde había alucinado, no sé pero realmente me estoy preocupando, esto no es normal-contestó Goten.

-La vigilaremos día y noche-ordenó Vegeta y ambos jóvenes asintieron.

Aunque sabía que mañana tendrían que lidiar con los problemas por lo menos esa noche era momento de olvidarlos un poco para poder ir a descansar.

**En un planeta lejano de nombre Hydros en la Galaxia del Norte**

Observaba fijamente el fragmento de espejo que había guardado celosamente, era la única forma de mantener contacto con ella, de observarla sin que nadie sospechara, de seguir imaginando como sería tenerla a su lado, pero había algo que lo molestaba y eso era que ella tuviese una hija de ese hombre, pero eso se podía arreglar rápidamente podría matar a la niña aunque seguramente implicaría que ella se negara más a estar con él o bien podría usar a la pequeña como excusa para que ella permaneciera a su lado y criarla como si fuera su propia hija.

Él creía que ella se había intentado suicidarse porque los habían separado, pronto reclamaría lo que le pertenecía, no creía que los fueran a encontrar era un planeta muy alejado de la Tierra, poco fue el tiempo que le tomó tener el control de aquel planta, en el que vivían unos seres muy débiles, tenían buena tecnología pero nada de noción sobre como pelear, aprovechándose de la situación cuando llegó y pudo gobernarlos, ahora ellos lo veían como si fuera su Rey , que los protegería de cualquier amenaza que pudiese llegar, con una singular felicidad aceptaron construirle una nave espacial para que según lo que les había explicado su plan era traer a la que sería la reina de aquel planeta, querían que su Rey fuera feliz y harían cualquier cosa para conseguirlo, pero ellos no sabían realmente lo que había pasado años atrás en la Tierra, únicamente sabían que a su Rey le habían arrebatado a la próxima reina unos seres muy malos y le habían hecho creer a ella que su Rey era el malo. Sabían también que la Reina ya tenía una hija pero por órdenes directas del Rey sería tratada como la legítima princesa.

Tenía ya todo arreglado, solo faltaba que terminaran de hacer las pruebas de la nave espacial. Su habitación ya estaba lista para la llegada de ella, un hermoso tocador con maquillaje, cepillos e infinidad de cosas y accesorios para que los usara, en el armario cientos de hermosos vestidos dignos de una reina; también había una habitación preparada para la bebé con una cuna que tenía un delicado velo que la cubría, muchos juguetes y demás cosas que un bebé pudiese necesitar. Sonreía, esta vez su plan era perfecto, ella llevaría la vida digna que se merecía, seguiría teniendo los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrad y la tendría a su lado para siempre, tal vez tendría dificultades para llevarla hasta la nave y salir de la Tierra porque había muchas posibilidades de que su familia se lo tratara de impedir, no le importaba tenerles que matar, aunque tampoco quería hacerla enojar ni que se sintiese triste, por eso esperaría a tener una oportunidad cuando estuviera sola con su hija, así no habría nadie que se lo impidiera.

Le gustaba observarla por largos ratos, la veía tan hermosa y perfecta, pensaba también lo estupendo que era que la niña se pareciera exageradamente demasiado a ella, era tan idénticas, de esa manera no sería difícil quererla como su propia hija, y él sería el mejor de todos los padres para esa pequeña, también quería tener el propio con ella peor ya tendrían tiempo para eso, lo más importante por el momento era llevarlas hasta ese planeta a ambas, comenzarían una vida nueva juntos, después se encargaría de ver como hacia que ella olvidara su vida anterior, definitivamente no podría usar la máquina que doctor Evil construía, porque había sido destruida, pero alguna forma tenía que existir.

Tenía otro punto a su favor, como había tenido algo de tiempo desde que llegó ahí malherido y casi moribundo después de haber estado vagando unos cuantos días en el espacio había aprendido a ocultar su ki por lo que en la Tierra lo mantendría oculto durante su corta estancia para que no fuera identificado cuando la estuviese sacando de su casa, ahora comprendía la gran utilidad de esa técnica y porque a los saiyajines les gustaba usarla así podían pasar desapercibidos para algunos enemigos que solo se guiar ancón el ki.

Estaba tan feliz en pocas horas las pruebas habrían terminado, el viaje de ida sería de un día y medio pero el tiempo de espera valía la pena.

**En la Tierra, Corporación Capsula**

Haru había escuchado la escena de la noche anterior, su papá le había comentado a grandes rasgos que su tía había vivido muchos horrores (obviamente no le dijo cuales ni le dio detalles) y que a veces cuando se acordaba y se ponía triste pero que todos ellos la intentaban ayudar, pero el pequeño sentia que algo malo iba a pasarle a su tía y a su prima, pero ¿qué podría hacer un niño pequeño de casi cuatro años que con trabajos sabía algunas de las técnicas básicas de pelea? ni siquiera había tenido su primer pelea, también creía que su abuelo Vegeta no permitiría que nada malo les pasará, pero es no le quitaba el sentimiento de preocupación, quería estar todo el día con ellas, sentía la necesidad de protegerlas pero no tenía ni idea si su presencia serviría pero no le importaba, él no deseaba que les pasara nada malo, ellas eran tan especiales e importantes casi igual que sus papás, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía más unido a su tía y prima que a su madre.

Se encontraban terminado de ver una pelicula infantil en la sala, despues de varios tazones de palomitas, Bra tenía planeado llevar a ambos niños al parque, no sabía donde se había metido Mirai (en realidad se había aburrido de ver la peícula así que optó por irse al comedor que quedaba cerca de la sala para poderlos vigilar). Bra se levantó a quitar la película y apagar el DVD cuando en el suelo vio algo que en toda su vida le había tenido miedo: una araña en el piso, se quedó paralizada, no podía mover su cuerpo mientras el terror crecía, Haru inmediatamente vio la reacción de su tía y enseguida supo que algo iba mal, buscaba que era lo que ella veía tan fijamente, vio a la araña pero no entendía porque eso asustaba tanto a su tía, sin embargo fue y la piso al mismo tiempo que a Bra se le caía la película y algunos adornos del mueble sin poderlos detener, ese ruido llamó mucho la atención de Mirai quien inmediatamente fue a ver que pasaba, Bra se veía algo histérica y Mana veía todo desde su corral sin entender mientras que Haru no sabía que hacer, Mirai corrió para intentar tranqulizar a su hermana.

-¿Qué pasó tío?¿por qué se puso así mi tía?-le preguntó Haru.

-Había una araña, solo eso-Haru no entendía como alguien podía alterase tanto por un simple insecto.

-Cuida a Mana-chan, en un momento regreso, tengo que calmas a tu tía-ordenó Mirai mientras prácticamente arrastaba a Bra, la obligó a tomar la medicina para que se calmara y rápidamente se quedó dormida, después Mirai regresó a cuidar a sus sobrinos en lo que Bra descansaba.

-¿Por qué mi tía se puso así?¿qué tenía de malo una simple arañita?-

-Pues...-¿cómo le podía explicar a un niño pequeño todo lo que padeció su hermana? sabía que no dejaría de preguntar hasta saber la verdad-Pues ¿cómo reaccionarías tú si te metieran a un cuarto feo con muchas arañas y ratas?-

-Creo que igual que mi tía- contestó Haru pensativo.

-Eres muy listo pequeño, eso le paso, es el motivo por el que les tiene tanto miedo-

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer cuando vuelva a aparecer otra?-preguntó el niño preocupado.

-Lo mismo que hiciste y hablarle a un adulto para que nada malo pase-

Fin del capítulo 1.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos =^.^=.

**Nota:** en nombre del planeta me vino después de ver la palabra hidratación y bueno pensé que sería buena idea.


	3. Capítulo 2: Regresando

Mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura: No, no, the baby won't die, he only thought that could be a possibility, here's the continue.

Phazonwarrior05: no te preocupes, ¿en serio te sorprendo? a veces llego a creer que mis ideas son descabelladas y pues en está es llevar todo al límite y si Vegeta te escuchara que le dices viejo te mataría creo XD.

Ha ash14:Aquí te dejó la continuación.

Fantor2000: pues nada más hay que ver nada más de quienes desciende XD, no pues es que aún es un niño pequeño pero a la vez es un gran logró para él.

**Capítulo 2: Regresando**

_Estaba en la casa arrullando a Mana, después de que la niña se quedara dormida y la pusiera en su cuna, salió de la habitación, quería ir de compras ya tenía tiempo que no iba pero tendría que convencer a su papá, de pronto se sintió observada, sintió un vuelco en su corazón, regresó corriendo a donde había dejado a Mana, al entrar encontró la peor escena que podía haberse imaginado o querido vivir, C17 tenía a su hija en sus brazos._

_-Déjala maldito, no permitiré que le hagas lo mismo que a mí- grito abalanzándose sobre el androide para quitarla a la bebé pero era muy tarde C17 ya había matado a la niña._

Se despertó llorando, tenía miedo que realmente hubiese pasado lo que había soñado, Mirai la observaba.

-¿Mi hija?-preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Jugando con Haru, están bien acabo de verlos hermanita- contestó Mirai, sabía que había tenido una pesadilla, la abrazó para confortarla. Sin embargo ella se levantó para asegurarse que su hermano no le mentía.

**Planeta Hydros**

C17 abordó la nave que ya iba a partir, no podía ocultar cuan feliz estaba pronto tendría a su nueva familia junto a él, definitivamente nadie esperaba que fuera a regresar porque evidentemente todos creían que estaba muerto.

La nave no era muy grande pero si cabían dos personas, tenía el espacio suficiente para poder estar cómodos, después de llegar a la Tierra esperaría el momento adecuado, como había vigilado cada uno de los movimientos de la vida de Bra, tenía más o menos ubicados los momentos en los que ella estaba sola que era después de desayunar, momento en el que todos se iban a sus actividades cotidianas.

Así pasó el día y medio de viaje aterrizó en la Tierra quedándose en el bosque donde tres años antes había estado el laboratorio de Evil, era el atardecer cuando llegó, tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente, también recordó que era su deber mantener en todo momento su ki oculto, no podía despertar sospecha alguna, por mientras se conformaría con observarla por el pedazo de espejo.

**Corporación Capsula**

Cada que tenía una alucinación o escuchaba la maldita voz se tenía que auto controlar y contener todo el miedo porque aunque su familia fingía seguir llevando la vida normal de siempre estaban demasiado preocupados por ella, también podía sentir el sufrimiento interno de Vegeta y Goten.

La pesadilla se repetía constantemente a cada momento como si fuera una premonición, para ella era demasiado aterrador, vivir con miedo constante no era fácil, de hecho era realmente agotador, no dormía ni descansaba bien, cualquier ruido la ponía nerviosa, evitaba la mayor parte el tiempo tomar la medicina, pero también había logrado algo de autocontrol ante todo eso, tal vez no podía engañar a su padre pero si al resto de la familia, pero si era muy notorio que se apegó más a Mana y Haru, y ellos tampoco querían estar separados de ellos como si también sintieran que algo malo iba a pasar.

**En el bosque**

C17 continuaba observándola, se sentía tan inteligente e invencible, pensaba que si había sido tan fácil conquistar un planeta más fácil sería llevárselas.

_Flashback_

_Mientras se encontraba en el espacio malherido, sobreviviría pero eso no evitaba que estuviese furioso, maldecía con todo tipo de expresiones conocidas, su odio hacia los cuatro saiyajines crecía por haberlo separado de lo que era de él, estaba muy débil por lo que pronto tendría que llegar a descansar a algún planeta, iría al más cercano que tuviese, así llegó al planeta Hydros._

_Como llegó cayendo del cielo, asustó mucho a los habitantes del planeta, no tenían ni medios ni manera para defenderse, no sabían si aquel ser de otro planeta había llegado a atacarlos o tal vez era lo contrario y venía a protegerlos._

_Con miedo y cautela se acercaron al cuerpo inconsciente del androide, temían que los fuera a atacar, lo revisaron cuidadosamente, al darse cuenta de que estaba herido de inmediato lo atendieron para curar las heridas, tenían la esperanza de que fuese su salvador, no lo sabrían hasta que despertara._

_Cuando por fin C17 despertó, los seres intentaron esconderse por el miedo que sentían, el androide los observo detenidamente, leyó su ki, demasiado bajo con un simple golpe podría matarlos, pero ellos lo habían reparado, se veía que poseían una tecnología interesante podría usarla a su favor para que Bra estuviese a su lado, primero tenía que convencerlos, tendría que fingir que era un salvador ante ellos para poder tenerlos bajo su control._

_-Di..di..disculpe señor ¿có..cómo se si..si..siente?-preguntó uno de los seres con gran temor de recibir como respuesta un ataque._

_-¿Ustedes me encontraron?-contestó el androide._

_-S...si señor, pero..¿viene a ser nuestro salvador o a matarnos?-_

_Ahí estaba la clave para controlarlos, si les decía que los iba a matar podrían no ayudarle o más bien se sentirían obligados a ayudarle y llegar hasta la traición, pero si les decía que los iba a salvar, los tendría en la palma de su mano, cumpliendo cualquier orden que él diera._

_-Soy su salvador-_

_Los seres se miraron unos a los otros, al fin sus oraciones habían sido escuchadas, ya no serían un blanco fácil para que los conquistaran otras razas, fue así que cuando venían a intentar conquistarlos C17 aniquilaba a los enemigos, en poco tiempo logró la confianza de los seres del planeta que lo nombraron su Rey, fue cuando entonces vio que era el momento perfecto para darles a conocer su plan._

_Fue tan fácil convencerlos que inmediatamente comenzó la construcción de la nave espacial, aún así les tomó un año y medio para que estuviese lista._

_Fin del flashback_

Eso había sido realmente fácil, comenzaba a amanecer, en poco tiempo la tendría a su lado, estaba muy emocionado, la adrenalina era mucho porque sabía el peligro que tenía si no actuaba con el mayor cuidado posible. Era momento de vigilar cada movimiento de todos los residentes de la Corporación, en dos horas ejecutaría el plan.

**Corporación Capsula**

_Pronto estaremos juntos para siempre_

Esa maldita voz la había despertado, ¿cuánto había dormido acaso? dos horas, eso no podía seguir así, si continuaba durmiendo poco sería más fácil perder la cordura, sin la medicina le sería imposible dormir más de cuatro horas, pero sentía que al tomarla era humillada, o que volvería a pasarle lo mismo que cuando le inyectaron los sedantes, porque a final de cuentas esa medicina era un tranquilizante, tenía un efecto parecido al sedante...

Ese mal presentimiento no se quitaba de su corazón, Haru no se quedaría con su tía ese día, acompañaría a Pan a visitar a sus abuelos, pero el niño hizo un terrible berrinche no quería ir porque sabía que algo malo iba a pasar y quería impedirlo. Por otra parte Goten sentía una especie de hueco cerca del corazón, como si algo no estuviera bien pero no quería alterar tampoco a su esposa por lo que no dijo nada.

Fin del capítulo 2.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	4. Capítulo 3: Amenaza

Fantor2000: cierto nunca di esa explicación ahora que me acuerdo, bueno es un poco confuso, como una especie de vínculo, realmente C17 no le habla, eso sería muy obvio, pero lo que escucha Bra es lo que él le quisiera decir, entonces realmente Bra alucina la voz que a la vez es como una advertencia de lo que vendrá pero ella no lo ve así sino como que el verdadero C17 la acosara y amenazara aunque realmente él no tiene ese poder de inmiscuirse en la mente de las personas.

Mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura: Enjoy this chapter!

**Capítulo 3: Amenaza**

Después de que Haru terminara de hacer su berrinche, todos se sentaron a desayunar, que transcurrió con normalidad, pero ni Haru ni Goten podían quitarle la vista de encima a Bra y a Mana, era como si las fueran a ver por última vez en su vida, cuando ese pensamiento cruzó por la cabeza de Goten lo primero que optó por solución era que tendría que marcarle varias veces al día para asegurarse que estuvieran bien y a salvo, porque si mencionaba que faltaría a trabajar su suegro se enfadaría y lo tendría uno o dos meses bajo un entrenamiento exhaustivo o le negaría los alimentos o ambas cosas.

Ese día Bra se quedaría sola en la casa después de un par de semanas de estar todo el tiempo bajo vigilancia, Trunks y Goten irían a su trabajo, Bulma tenía una importante reunión en otro continente, Pan iría a casa de sus padres con el pequeño Haru, Mirai iría a cumplir unas diligencias que su madre le había pedido, y Vegeta a entrenar un poco al campo para que nadie lo interrumpiera.

Después de que todos se habían ido a sus respectivas actividades, Bra subió a Mana a su recámara, la dejó en la cuna en lo que ella iba a contestar el teléfono, acto que fue un gran error, debió de haber llevado a la pequeña con ella.

Quien llamó fue Goten para saber cómo se encontraban, esa sensación de que algo malo pasaría no dejaba de atormentarlo, tardaron un poco más de media hora hablando, era como si sintiera que no volvería a escuchar su voz, ¿por qué creía eso? era muy perturbador sin embargo si habían derrotado a C17 no tenía de que preocuparse ¿o sí?, no comprendía porque no podía tranquilizarse, si las dejaban solas un par de horas no creía que nada malo fuera a pasar, era tan desesperante tener esa absurda sensación de que era la última vez que las vería y escucharía, tal vez sería buena idea regresar temprano a casa, no creía que Trunks tuviese inconveniente si se iba unas horas antes. Después de colgar el teléfono, Bra escucho la voz que está vez le causo más miedo.

_Estoy más cerca de lo que crees._

Sintió como una gran congoja en el corazón, algo iba mal, ¿cómo había sido capaz de haber dejado a Mana sola?, hizo justo lo que había estado evitando durante los últimos días, corrió de regreso a la habitación de su hija, mentalmente suplicaba que estuviese bien, que solo ella se estuviese poniendo paranoica, que lo que encontraría sería a la niña sonriente esperándola en la cuna, abrió de golpe la puerta, pero ...ella no había cerrado esa puerta después de dejarla ahí, entró, temía que su pesadilla se hiciera realidad.

Sintió como si su alma cayera hasta sus pies, C17 estaba ahí justo como en su pesadilla, con su pequeña en brazos pero la niña lo miraba con curiosidad y miedo, puesto a que nunca había visto a nadie como el androide, al escuchar abrir la puerta la pequeña volteo y estiro los brazos hacia su mamá.

Seguía viva, pero ¿qué debía de hacer? cualquier movimiento o cosa que hiciera podría causar la muerte de su hija, no quería perderla, si elevaba su ki el resultado sería el mismo al igual que si lo atacaba, estaba en una gran encrucijada, pero ¿por qué no había sentido el ki del androide?, sentía que le faltaba el aire, ¿cómo iba a salvar a su hija de una muerte segura?, su cara se desencajo en un gesto de terror cuando C17 se acercó a ella, no podía retroceder, cualquier movimiento en falso podría tener un final terrible, el androide le alzó la cara para verla directamente a los ojos.

-Sabes que no puedes escapar de mi-contesto con una voz que a cualquiera le causaría escalofríos.

-Deja a mi hija en paz, ella no tiene nada que ver, es un ser que no le ha hecho daño a nadie-pidió casi llorando de la desesperación.

-En ese caso, ven conmigo, huyamos de aquí, las llevaré a un mejor lugar-ofreció el androide sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Tú no existes... solo estás en mi imaginación...-

-Si no existo explícame porque me encuentro aquí, sabes que lo que sientes es real, que esto si está pasando, entonces ¿vendrás conmigo?-

-No estoy loca, no pienso ir contigo-respondió, el resultado fue recibir una fuerte bofetada.

-Piénsalo bien, te lo repetiré un vez más, ¿vendrás conmigo?-la bofetada le había dolido demasiado, miro con furia al androide antes de responder.

-De ninguna manera-ante la negativa el androide apretó un poco el cuerpo de Mana en su brazo, la pequeña soltó un débil quejido.

-¿Segura?-Bra estaba horrorizada, si se negaba perdería a su hija, no tenía opción, tendría que aceptar, le aterraba tanto la cara de maníaco que C17 había puesto al momento de apretar a la niña.

-Está bien iré contigo, pero deja a mi niña-suplicó desviando la mirada.

-La cuidaré en lo que guardas en una maleta las cosas indispensables, lo que esta pequeña necesite, pero te estaré vigilando-sonrió al obtener la respuesta deseada, pero no era tonto no le daría a la niña hasta que estuviesen lejos de la Tierra, se acercó a ella, de un jalón la levantó y le plantó un beso que no fue correspondido pero no le importó ya tendrían tiempo para eso-Y que no se te ocurra ningún plan, sino ya sabes quien podría sufrir las consecuencias-

La princesa contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, fue por la pañalera que estaba en una mesita cerca de la cuna, solo ella se dio cuenta cuando una libreta con una pluma se cayó adentro de la cuna, volteo a ver al androide que la observaba desde el marco de la puerta permitiendo que Mana le jalara un poco el cabello, puso la pañalera adentro de la cuna y fingió que buscaba algo entre los peluches de la niña mientras rápidamente le escribía una nota a Goten explicándole lo ocurrido, la dejó debajo de la almohada, estaba segura que él la encontraría al notar la ausencia de ambas, tomo unos cuantos peluches al azar y continuó guardando pañales, un poco de ropa y algunas otras cosas que la pequeña pudiese necesitar.

Al notar que había terminado, el androide se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cintura, y se alejo volando hacia donde había dejado su nave espacial, no podía darle la libertad de que ella volara por voluntad porque tal vez huiría, las metió a la nave e inmediatamente despegaron sin miramientos, no podía perder tiempo, Bra miraba hacia otro lado mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, tenía miedo de no volver a ver a su familia, tenía miedo de que su hija resultara dañada y tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar, no estaba segura que le depararía el destino.

Nadie se había percatado de la desaparición de Bra y Mana, estaban tan enfocados en sus actividades, en la tarde Goten llegó a la Corporación, se extraño al ver que no había nadie que le diera la bienvenida, tal vez Bra y Mana habían salido de compras o a pasear, iría a alcanzarlas para darles una sorpresa aunque eso le costara ir cargando las compras si habían optado por eso, buscó el ki de su esposa pero no lo encontró en ningún lugar, ni el de Mana, esta situación lo alteró demasiado, algo no iba bien.

Fin del capítulo 3.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	5. Capítulo 4: La llegada

Fantor2000: si de cierta manera es como el subconsciente, no te preocupes Manami no sufrirá lo mismo que su mamá, C17 sabe diferenciar quien es cada quien, él está obsesionado nada más por Bra, en si lo que quiero es llevar al límite lo que sería un ser obsesivo.

**Capítulo 4:La llegada**

No sentir el ki de su esposa e hija no era normal, ¿cómo era posible que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta?, comenzó a buscarlas por toda la Corporación, en cada rincón, no estaban en ningún lugar, ni siquiera en la habitación que compartían, tal vez, tenía la esperanza que se encontraran jugando o durmiendo o algo en la recámara de Mana, al entrar y comenzar a observar el entorno se dio cuenta de que faltaban cosas en la habitación, rogando mentalmente pedía que por lo menos Mana estuviera en la cuna, se acercó con cautela, el miedo lo invadió al ver la cuna vacía, comenzó a revolverla con la esperanza de encontrar una pista o algo que les indicara donde estaban, al alzar la almohada vio la libreta con una nota que tenía la letra de su esposa inmediatamente la tomó para leerla, sentía una opresión en el corazón, pero estaba seguro que ellas no lo habían abandonado.

_Goten, sé que te asustarás al no vernos, tengo malas noticias, no sé de que forma ni cuando pero él está de regreso, tiene a nuestra hija como rehén, tendré que ir con él sino la matará, no sé a donde nos llevara, te amo. B-chan._

Definitivamente era la letra de su esposa aunque escrito rápidamente y se veía temblorosa, por eso había tenido la sensación de que como si fuera la última vez que las vería y escucharía, sentía como algo dentro de él se derrumbaba, tenía que recuperar a las personas que más quería; como no tenía mucho tiempo para entrenar por lo que no continuo incrementando su fuerza por lo que tenía que informarle a los demás lo que había pasado él no era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a C17. Inmediatamente le habló a Trunks.

-Trunks… necesito que regreses lo más rápido posible-dijo Goten en un tono inusualmente serio para él.

-¿Pasó algo malo? Te escuchas raro-

-En cuanto llegues te cuento, pero hay un gran problema, intentaré localizar a Mirai y a tu papá-

-De acuerdo-ese tono en su amigo, le preocupo, intuyó que algo no iba bien.

**En la montaña Paoz**

Haru comenzaba a inquietarse demasiado, ya se quería ir, estar de regreso en la Corporación para estar seguro que su tía y su prima estaban bien, pero no parecía que fueran a irse pronto, la paciencia se le estaba acabando, pero aún no le enseñaban a volar por lo que no podía regresar solo a casa, se comenzaba a frustrar, hasta que su mamá recibió la llamada que tenían que regresar de emergencia a casa.

**Corporación Capsula**

Mirai llegó antes que Trunks, aunque nadie le había informado nada aún, pero se extraño ver a Goten tan preocupado y no ver ni a su hermana ni sobrina, antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, su homólogo apareció.

-¿Cuál es la emergencia Goten?-preguntó Trunks.

-¿Ha pasado algo en mi ausencia?-inquirió Mirai.

-Se … se las llevó-fue lo único que pudo decir Goten, los otros dos no entendieron muy bien pero Mirai prácticamente le arrancó la nota de la mano, se congeló al ver lo escrito, se la pasó a Trunks que se sorprendió.

No entendían como era posible si lo habían derrotado hacia tres años, ¿qué iba a pasar esta vez?, ¿cómo no se habían dado cuenta?, todo había dejado de tener sentido, no tenían ni una sola pista sobre donde podrían estar. Pero sobre todo ¿cómo iba a reaccionar su padre al enterarse?

-No, es posible, lo derrotamos, ¿seguro que ya las buscaste en todos los lugares posibles?-inquirió Mirai, realmente no lo podía creer, se negaba de hecho, zarandeando a Goten.

-Si, recorrí todos los lugares posibles, pero ni siquiera se siente su ki, no tengo ni idea a donde podrían haber ido-Trunks los separo, sabía que no se llevaban muy bien pero se toleraban, aunque tampoco quería que comenzaran una pelea, ahora tenían que pensar a donde podría estar su hermana y su sobrina.

-Esperen, lo lanzamos al espacio ¿no?-Goten y Trunks asintieron-Deben de haber ido a algún planeta, ¿alguna idea de cuál podría ser?-

-Hay muchos planetas allá afuera, podría ser cualquiera, cuando fuimos a buscar las esferas del dragón visitamos muchos-respondió Trunks.

**En la nave espacial**

Se estaban alejando de la Tierra, Bra observaba lo bonito que se veía la Tierra desde el espacio, al fin vio lo que su hermano le había platicado hacía tiempo, pero estaba triste no quería estar lejos de su familia, mentalmente maldijo el momento en que dejó sola a Mana, había sido completamente irresponsable y descuidada, ella tenía la culpa de lo que ahora vivían, las lágrimas seguían fluyendo, ¿hasta cuándo podría tener una vida tranquila?, C17 la tomó de la mano, ella apartó la suya, no quería que el androide la tocara, le repugnaba ese contacto.

-Sé lo que hiciste cuando nos separaron, fue algo apresurado, pero ahora ya estamos juntos, no dejare que esas basuras nos vuelvan a separar-dijo el androide.

-¿A qué te refieres?-no había entendido muy bien el comentario.

-A esto-le tomó la mano izquierda enseñándole la muñeca donde ya era casi imperceptible la marca que tenía de la herida hecha tres años antes-sé porque lo intentaste, no soportaste la idea de que estuviéramos separáramos ¿verdad?-

-Eres un imbécil, no lo hice por ti, yo quería olvidar todo lo que me hiciste-

-¡No mientas!-grito el androide poniéndose muy agresivo-sabes perfectamente que me perteneces-

Bra se aterro, la estaba sujetando muy fuerte, no tenía a donde huir, y él tenía bajo su poder a su pequeña hija, no había forma alguna de defenderse, la estaba lastimando, cerró los ojos mientras imploraba un milagro para que C17 se calmara y no dañara a Mana, contenía un poco la respiración cualquier movimiento en falso podría causar más la ira del androide y su hija podría pagar las consecuencias, era muy abrumadora aquella situación, de imprevisto el androide la atrajo hacia él y le dio otro beso, al ver que no era correspondido le mordió el labio tan fuerte que le saco sangre, Bra se quejó del dolor producido.

El resto del viaje fue con más tranquilidad, C17 había contenido su furia, después ya se desquitaría con ella, le enseñaría que no debía de despreciarlo, tendría que aprender a estar con él y que era de su propiedad por lo que ella tendría que obedecerlo.

Llegaron al planeta Hydros, toda una corte de habitantes los esperaban con ansía, C17 obligó a Bra a caminar a un lado de él, en el brazo derecho llevaba cargando a la pequeña niña y en el izquierdo prácticamente arrastraba a la princesa.

-Bienvenido su alteza, lo esperábamos con ansías-recibió con cordialmente uno de los habitantes más ancianos.

¿Le habían llamado _su alteza_ acaso? eso ya estaba en la línea de lo ridículo, pero al analizar el ki de esos seres, Bra se dio cuenta de lo débiles que eran, por eso lo habían llamado alteza, él pudo controlarlos fácilmente.

-Me alegra que me estén esperando, lleven a la Reina a los aposentos para que se cambie de ropa y después que la lleven para que atienda a la princesa-

¿Ella era la Reina? definitivamente el androide era un enfermo, hizo un gesto para pedirle que le entregara a la niña, solo así se sentiría un poco más segura en aquel lugar, el androide se hecho a reír.

-No, no, preciosa, la niña estará esperándote en su habitación, no tienes nada que preocuparte no correrá ningún riesgo, sé obediente y deja que te lleven a nuestros aposentos-

Bra dejó que la llevaran y la arreglaran, le pusieron un hermoso vestido azul rey, una pequeña tiara y un collar de diamantes, realmente parecía una reina al verse al espejo, pero no sonreía, el miedo la agobiaba, quería que todo fuese una pesadilla y que pronto despertaría.

Fin del capítulo 4.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	6. Capítulo 5: Nueva vida

Fantor2000: si tienes razón aunque no creo que le agrade mucho a Vegeta quien era el Rey, y pues si el quedara como Rey creo que sería feliz bueno no tanto porque sus súbditos son débiles y en teoría como el Rey Vegeta murió, pues Vegeta ya es Rey ¿no?, bueno estuve a punto de dejarlo pausado o no publicar por hoy este capítulo, motivos personales, pero no sé, ver que por lo menos alguien lo lee me motivo a no hacerlo.

**Capítulo 5: Nueva vida**

Mientras la arreglaban escuchaba cuanto halagaban a C17 para ella era tan inverosímil escuchar toda esa sarta de tonterías y mentiras.

_Además de enfermo es hipócrita, ¿cómo pudo engañar a estas pobres criaturas? Tal vez le tienen miedo o de alguna forma tuvo que engañarlos,_ pensó la peliazul.

-Mi Reina debe de estar muy feliz, su majestad al fin la rescato de esos seres malignos-dijo una de las jóvenes-Aquí estará a salvo, el Rey nunca deja que nos ataquen es nuestro salvador-

_¿Seres malignos? ¡Qué cinismo al decir que él era el bueno y un salvador!_

De pronto recordó que traía su celular en la ropa con la que vino de la Tierra, fue a buscarlo, al encontrarlo tenía la esperanza de poder llamar a su casa y que su familia supiera que seguían vivas, a estas alturas seguramente ya estarían vueltos locos buscándolas por todo el mundo, desafortunadamente no tenía señal, maldijo en voz baja, eso significaba que debían de estar muy lejos, aún así marco pidiéndole a Kami un poco de señal o compasión lo que fuese más fácil, no tuvo éxito, ahora si que se sentía perdida, no había forma de comunicarse con la Tierra, si quería que sobrevivieran ambas tendría que hacer todo lo que él le pidiera, pero también tenía que haber alguna forma de escapar vivas, vigilaría todos los movimientos del castillo que le fueran posibles, no quería quedarse a vivir por el resto de su vida con el autor de sus pesadillas, pero por el momento lo más importante era mantener a Mana con vida, dejó que las jóvenes terminaran de arreglarla, después la levaron hasta la habitación que pertenecería a Mana.

La niña estaba siendo atendida por dos niñeras, Mana recibía los tratos dignos de una princesa y en un sillón C17 observaba todo mientras esperaba el retorno de Bra, él tenía esa sonrisa que tanto perturbaba a la peliazul, Bra respiro hondo para darse valor y se sintió aliviada al ver que su hija estaba bien, al verla las niñeras se quitaron para dejarle el paso libre, le habían cambiado la ropa a la pequeña, ahora llevaba un vestidito largo amarillo, con una pequeña tiara en la cabeza, realmente parecía una princesa, si Goten o Vegeta las vieran con ese aspecto en ese momento no dejarían que nadie se les acercara.

Pero ellos no estaban ahí, ella ahora tenía que buscar la forma de sobrevivir, de no resultar tan herida, su estabilidad mental era prácticamente nula. C17 de inmediato se levanto al verla entrar, ella lo ignoro y de inmediato cargo a su hija, la pequeña rió al ver a su madre ya se sentía segura, C17 al ver el desprecio de la peliazul se enojo, pero más tarde se encargaría de castigarla, se acercó a Bra y la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

-Suéltame-dijo en voz baja Bra, le daba asco que él la tocara, era tan repugnante ese contacto.

Será mejor que te calmes, tú sabes que está en juego-respondió mientras pasaba una mano por la curva de la cintura de la joven y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Querida Reina, no tiene que preocuparse de la princesa, nosotras nos encargaremos de darle los mejores cuidados-dijo una de las niñeras creyendo que estaban peleado por culpa de ellas.

-Cierto, preciosa, no te he presentado a las niñeras, ella es Yui y ella Ami-señalo a cada una de las jóvenes respectivamente, a la vez que pegaba más su cuerpo al de la semi saiyajin, haciéndola sentir incómoda.

Yui era un poco alta y de complexión media, tenía como todos los seres de ese planeta la piel lila y los ojos eran de color verde claro, su rostro inspiraba confianza, el cabello era como de un color castaño, mientras que Ami no era tan alta y era regordeta, su rostro se veía maternal.

-Gracias, pero me gusta cuidar a mi hija-fue lo único que atino a decir Bra, realmente se estaba poniendo demasiado paranoica con respecto a estar separada de su hija, creía que en cualquier momento ese maldito androide podría asesinar a su pequeña, definitivamente no podía confiar en nadie ni en nada, prefería cuidarla ella misma solo así estaría segura de que nada malo iba a pasar.

-Pero Reina, ese es nuestro trabajo…-iba a reclamar Yui cuando fue interrumpida por C17.

-Ellas te ayudarán a cuidarla, recuerda que también me debes pasar tiempo juntos, no creas que se me ha olvidado-dijo con malicia-por mientras hasta la hora de la comida pueden retirarse, déjenos un tiempo en familia-le ordenó a las niñeras.

Las niñeras se miraron entre sí, no comprendían muy bien la situación, tal vez los "seres malignos de la Tierra" le habían hecho creer a la Reina cosas malas del Rey o algunos engaños o algo por el estilo, pero tenían la esperanza de que conforme pasaran los días la Reina se acostumbraría a estar con el Rey de nuevo, acto seguido se retiraron para dejar a la familia Real a solas.

Bra quería gritarles que no se fueran, que no las dejaran solas con ese monstruo al que llamaban Rey, sentía como si su sangre se helara, deseaba que todo fuera un mal sueño del cual en unos cuantos segundos se iba a despertar, pero no, tenía que admitir y afrontar que todo era real, que en cada segundo era momento un momento de peligro, de pronto sintió como C17 la volteaba para quedar frente a él, cerró los ojos fuertemente a la vez que apretó a Mana contra su pecho. C17 la miraba fijamente, le alzó la cara.

-Mírame-ordenó.

Bra no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, no sabía que era lo que le esperaba, si se intentaba defender, en el acto su hija podría resultar herida, mientras estuviera en ese planeta en todo momento estaría en una encrucijada.

-He dicho que me mires-ella no quería abrir los ojos, estaba aterrada, C17 comenzaba a perder la paciencia, por lo que apretó con fuerza el brazo de la niña que se quejó, eso hizo que de inmediato Bra abriera los ojos-así me gusta, ¿por qué tienes que hacer todo tan difícil?, me has extrañado ¿verdad?-soltó el brazo de la niña.

Bra no le respondió pero si intento alejarse, pero no podía atrás de ella estaba la cuna y C17 la tenía agazapada, el androide le volvió a alzar la cara, ahora sus miradas se encontraron, en la de ella se podía leer el terror que sentía y en la de él se veía la lujuria que sentía por ella, él la besó sin importarle que ella no le correspondiera, tenía que demostrarle que de alguna manera él era quien tenía el control y ella tenía la obligación de obedecerlo y cumplir todos sus deseos, Bra se sentía asqueada, se preguntaba que había hecho ella de malo como para que todas esas desgracias le pasaran. Manami miraba con extrañeza la escena, nunca había visto a su mamá besarse de esa forma con otra persona que no fuera su papá, y comenzaba a extrañar a su papá, a Haru y a su abuelo, quería que regresaran a casa y también empezaba a tener una sensación de miedo hacia el androide, por su corta edad no entendía que era lo que le causaba tanto terror a su mamá pero sabía que provenía del androide.

Fin del capítulo 5.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	7. Capítulo 6: Preocupación

Fantor2000: si algún día se irá, y muchas gracias me siento halagada al tener lectores fieles jeje, bueno el siguiente capítulo te lo dejó.

**Capítulo 6: Preocupación**

**Planeta Tierra, Corporación Capsula**

Todos habían ido a buscar a Bra y a Mana por todo el planeta pero no había rastro de ellas en ninguna parte, Goten ya había hablado varias veces al celular pero la llamada no entraba, tenían que encontrar alguna forma para saber en donde estaban y en que condiciones.

Haru se la había pasado llorando, él había sentido que había peligro y no había intentando hacer nada, temía que algo malo les pasará a su tía y a su prima, pero ahora ¿qué iba a pasar con toda la familia?

Vegeta estaba completamente desesperado, ¿cómo era que ese maldito pedazo de hojalata había regresado si él mismo se había encargado de derrotarlo con sus propias manos? Es no era posible, sintieron como el ki del androide había desaparecido en el espacio, estaba completamente seguro que habían acabado con él, pero no era momento para ponerse a pensar en eso, tenía que hallar la forma de saber a donde se había llevado a su hija y a su nieta y esta vez haría trizas cada pedazo del androide para asegurase completamente que nunca más regresaría a atormentar a su princesa.

Goten tenía miedo de no volver a ver a las dos personitas que más quería o que les hicieran daño, no le parecía justa la situación, Bra nunca le había hecho daño a nadie, ¿por qué ese androide infeliz se había encaprichado con su esposa?, ¿por qué había regresado a destruir todo lo que con tanto trabajo fueron construyendo para que Bra fuera feliz y pudiese sobrellevar todo su pasado?, ¿en qué condiciones iba a regresar la mujer que amaba?, ¿qué era lo que ella iba a tener que hacer para que su hija sobreviviera?, ¿cuánto se tendría que sacrificar?, si de por si el estado mental de Bra era deplorable, ahora ¿en qué estado quedaría?, en verdad tenía miedo de no volverla a ver, ¿qué iba a hacer él sin ellas?, sentía algo de culpa por no haber cumplido su promesa de protegerlas, a la vez también se sentía inútil por no poder saber donde estaban, ¿cómo podía encontrarlas?, definitivamente no lograba imaginarse una vida sin ellas, aparte su esposa ya había intentando suicidarse antes al saber lo que realmente había ocurrido, ¿ella iba a poder soportar lo que iba a vivir o lo intentaría de nuevo?. Ante todo tenía que mantener fría su mente para poder pensar con claridad y no dejarse llevar por las emociones, solo así podría solucionar todo y recuperar lo más preciado, ya después se preocuparía por como ayudar a su esposa a continuar ya que seguramente su estado mental empeoraría. Él lo había presentido todo y lo entendió demasiado tarde.

Mirai estaba enojado consigo mismo, en vez de haber ido a realizar las diligencias pedidas por su madre debería de haberse quedado con su hermana, él podía haber intentando impedir que se las hubiera llevado, deseaba que todo fuese un sueño pero no lo era, sabía que era tan real como cuando los androides habían matado a su maestro Gohan o como cuando el C17 de su época había asesinado a su madre, entendía perfectamente el peligro que las dos corrían pero ¿cómo iba a poder él ayudarlas?

En Trunks la preocupación era muy notoria, temía que a su hermana se le fuera a ocurrir alguna locura que las pusiera en más peligro, pero él no podía actuar hasta que supieran a donde se las había llevado, ¿cómo podrían saberlo?, la nota no daba muchas pistas, era prácticamente oficial que las había sacado de la Tierra pero no podían ir planeta por planeta del Universo hasta llegar a donde ellas estuvieran, no tenían tanto tiempo, de pronto como si una luz sagrada lo hubiera iluminado se le ocurrió algo, podrían contactar a Kaiosama para ver si él podía localizarlas, pero ¿cómo iban a tener contacto con él?, tenía que proponerlo, a pesar de lo tenso del ambiente, realmente le parecía una muy buena idea.

-¿Y si le pedimos a Kaiosama que investigue en dónde están?-propuso atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Es buena idea Trunks, pero... ¿cómo vamos hablar con él?, la única persona que conozco que podía hablar con él era mi padre...-dijo Goten.

Vegeta los miraba atentamente, era una buena idea, pero él sería quien descubriría la manera de poder hablar con Kaiosama, tal vez tuviera que amenazarlo para que las encontrara pero él sería el encargado de saber donde estaban sus princesas. En este momento lo más importante era encontrar alguna maldita forma de comunicación con el otro mundo.

**Planeta Hydros**

Hasta antes de comer Bra se había dedicado exclusivamente a estar con su hija, intentando en todo momento ignorar al androide, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano pagaría por eso, pero mientras tenía que asegurarse de proteger a su pequeña, ya después vería como sobrellevar la situación, Manami no dejaba de sonreír porque a pesar de estar lejos de casa estaba bajo la protección de su madre.

Después de la hora de comer, era el momento para que las niñeras se hicieran cargo de Mana, Bra realmente no quería separarse de su hija, pero C17 prácticamente se la arrancó de los brazos para entregarla a las niñeras. Después él prácticamente la arrastró hasta su alcoba poniendo el pretexto a las niñeras de que necesitaban un tiempo a solas, a Bra le costaba trabajo respirar, ya suponía que era lo que le esperaba, tenía miedo, definitivamente no quería a estar a solas con él, no quería volver a vivir todas esas cosas feas, ni lo que a veces vivía en sus pesadillas, no quería que le hiciera daño, aunque intentara zafarse o atacarlo de nada servía no era tan fuerte y ni un rasguño le causaba al androide.

Al llegar a la alcoba, él cerró con llave, era el momento de castigarla por todo el desprecio con el que lo había tratado y de reclamar lo que era de él, después de cerrar la puerta fue a atrapar a la peliazul que intentaba escapar de él de alguna manera, la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto en escapar?, vamos sé que te gusto, y eres tan perfecta-C17 le comenzó a besar el cuello, Bra sentía mucha angustia y como las lágrimas iban saliendo de sus ojos, no quería que él la tocara, no quería estar con él.

¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido salir ese día?, nunca debió de haberse quedado sola en la casa, seguía sin entender como era que él seguía vivo, si ella misma sintió cuando su ki desapareció la última vez que pelearon contra él, no concebía la idea de que siguiera vivo, aparte ¿cómo había llegado a ese planeta?, ¿qué otras mentiras les había contado a esos seres?, ¿cómo iba a lograr ella mantener su cordura?, seguramente no soportaría que él abusara de nuevo de ella, pero no era rival para él su nivel de pelea era muy bajo en comparación a los demás, ¿qué podía hacer?, también tenía que de alguna forma encontrar una manera de que no ni Mana ni ella resultaran heridas en ningún sentido, solo que esa opción comenzaba a parecerle imposible, es más ni siquiera sabía si alguien la iba a ayudar o si realmente existía la posibilidad de escapar de ese planeta sin que él se diera cuenta, comenzaba a perder las esperanzas y el miedo se apoderaba de ella.

-Por favor no, déjame, no quiero-suplicó como niña pequeña, pero el androide hizo caso omiso a las súplicas, continuó acariciándola y besándola, no dejaría que se le escapara ni un solo momento, ella tenía que entender que era de su propiedad.

Fin del capítulo 6.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	8. Capítulo 7: Condena

Fantor2000: Manami no podría ser hija de C17 porque nació dos años después del ataque de C17 en la Tierra, y si puse que en la ilusión ella lo veía como Goten, y me adivinaste la idea si contactaran a Uranai baba y no era inmortal el Mirai C17 porque tenía que poner un pretexto para que Mirai Trunks viajara en el tiempo y bueno también hay que tomar en cuenta que la historia se desarrollo diferente en la época de Mirai, no pasó lo de cuando el Infierno y la Tierra se unen, pero no es inmortal...creo XD.

**Nota:** Una disculpa por no haberlo subido ayer pero la computadora que me prestaron en la escuela hizo locuras con el archivo y tuve que reescribirlo.

**Capítulo 7: Condena**

Por más que intentaba alejar al androide de ella no lo lograba, estaba gritando pero ¿por qué nadie se percataba e iba a ver qué era lo que ocurría?, eso no era nada normal, era obvio que por el simple hecho de escuchar a alguien gritar pues alguien iría a averiguar sin importar que instrucciones les hubieran dado, tan siquiera se molestarían en averiguar si no pasaba algo malo, pero era angustiante la ausencia, no tenía nada de sentido.

-Ni te esfuerces en gritar, nadie puede escucharte, este cuarto es a prueba de ruidos, así que podrías gritar todo lo que quisieras y afuera nadie escucharía-le dijo C17 mientras que con una mano la sostenía y con la otra le desabrochaba el corsé del vestido.

Bra se tapó la cara con las manos y se hecho a llorar, nadie iba a ir a ayudarla, y lo peor era que él la sostenía con una gran fuerza que la dejaba completamente inmóvil a su merced, se sentía tan desvalida, incapaz de defenderse de aquel monstruo que no dejaba de amenazarla cada segundo con arruinarle más y más la vida, aunque suplicara, él no le haría caso, lo único que veía ella en él era que se trataba de un ser vil, cruel, enfermo, sin una pizca de compasión, ¿cómo podía dejar de sentir?, ¿podría existir alguna forma acaso de evadir en su mente lo que pasaría?, cada segundo que pasaba era como si fuera una eternidad, era lo más parecido a vivir un Infierno en vida sin merecerlo, ¿por qué la había elegido exactamente a ella?, ¿cuándo alguien vendría a ayudarla o salvarla?, ¿por qué su hermano la había detenido cuando intento suicidarse?, así ya no tendría que volver a pasar por lo mismo, en verdad quería saber que había hecho ella para merecer todas esas acciones.

Sintió como le terminaba de quitar el corsé del vestido y la falda caía por acción de la gravedad, de inmediato él le quitó la ropa interior sin miramientos, al sentir eso ella sin verlo intento cubrir lo que podía de su cuerpo con sus brazos, no quería que él la viera desnuda, sin embargo el androide se lo impido y observo con gran atención cada centímetro de la joven.

_Realmente eres perfecta, cada vez que te veo eres más perfecta, ya tenía tiempo que anhelaba estar contigo y hacerte mía, y únicamente eres mía así será para siempre,_ pensaba el androide, mientras que Bra seguía luchando por zafarse inútilmente.

La aventó contra la cama, inmediatamente al sentirse libre del agarre del androide intentó escabullirse, pero no lo logró porque él se puso encima de ella, con una mano sostenía la cara de ella, quería ver esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, no entendía porque su mirada era de terror si él sabía que a ella le gustaba y que lo necesitaba, sino ¿por qué se había buscado al otro?, era evidente que lo extrañaba, a lo mejor se sentía culpable de haberlo engañado.

Bra evitaba verlo directamente a los ojos, le daba miedo su mirada, así que optó por fijar la mirada en el techo, intento despejar su mente para no pensar en lo que estaba pasando aunque no tuvo éxito, estaba demasiado perturbada como para no ser consciente del momento. Se sentía completamente expuesta ante el androide, ¡cuánto odiaba sentir las manos de él recorriendo su cuerpo!, mientras C17 besaba y mordisqueaba cada parte del cuerpo de la peliazul, alzó la vista para quedar frente a ella y contemplar esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, pero su orgullo terminó de ser herido al ver que ella no lo miraba a los ojos, ¿cómo demonios podía ser el techo más interesante que él?, la ira lo comenzaba a consumir, la besó pero ella definitivamente se rehusaba a corresponder, ¿por qué todo tenía que hacerlo tan difícil?, le mordió el labio fuertemente, ella gritó y le comenzó a pegar en el momento en el que sintió el sabor de sangre en su boca, él se enfureció y le dio una fuerte bofetada.

C17 había perdido el control, ya se había hartado de que ella lo rechazara, le iba a enseñar que él era quien mandaba, logró inmovilizarla puesto a que ella intentaba defenderse, disfrutó golpearla y maltratarla, llegó un momento en el que la peliazul solo sentía dolor, sobre todo cuando lo sintió adentro de ella, el dolor era indescriptible, ¿acaso ese enfermo pretendía llevarla al límite del dolor o qué era realmente lo que se proponía?, ¿qué tenía ella de especial como para ser el objetivo de ese ser?, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir, quería que se detuviera, por más que suplicaba y gritaba él ignoraba todo eso, después de unas cuantas horas todo terminó, estaba tan cansada, adolorida y al borde de la inconsciencia que no supo en que momento cerró los ojos.

Al volverlos abrir, ya era de mañana, no sabía si se había quedado inconsciente o dormida, le dolía todo el cuerpo demasiado como si hubiera tenido una larga sesión de entrenamiento, su cuerpo no le respondía, tenía que irse a bañar se sentía tan sucia y sobre todo adolorida, forzó su cuerpo a levantarse de la cama, aunque sus piernas flaqueaban se obligo a caminar hasta el baño, se detuvo un momento en el espejo que había encima del lavabo, observo como su labio inferior estaba inflamado y tenía rastros de su sangre, se tocó donde estaba la herida e hizo una mueca de dolor, se metió a la bañera, y miro con gran atención que tenía muchos moretones y marcas de mordidas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, por eso le dolía tanto, pero las podía ocultar con los vestido ya que no estaban en partes muy visibles, mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo se puso a llorar, ¿cuánto más tendría que soportar?, ¿qué era lo que ese ser pretendía?, pero eso no le importaba mucho mientras que su hija estuviera a salvo, sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que su pequeña sobreviviera, pero no podía dejarse de preguntar si ¿acaso ella no merecía ser feliz?, ¿por qué cuando todo comenzaba a ir bien él tuvo que aparecer para arruinar su vida de nuevo?, de pronto se apresuro, tenía que ir a ver como estaba su hija, esforzándose aún más se vistió tan rápido como pudo, tenía que encontrar también algo que le quitara un poco del dolor, por mientras tendría que ignorarlo pero era casi imposible, sus músculos y huesos le dolían, se tocó la frente tenía un poco de fiebre, pero ni eso la iba a detener hasta no ver a Mana.

Fin del capítulo 7.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	9. Capítulo 8: Intentos

Mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura: Don't worry, I understand, I'm glad because you like it, enjoy it please!

Fantor2000: exacto, ni intentando morir lograría salvarse, pero pues tampoco puede dejar a su hija sola en ese planeta y mucho menos al cuidado del androide.

**Capítulo 8:Intentos**

Entró a la recámara de Mana, se sentía reconfortada cada vez que veía a su hija, era la única sensación agradable que podía tener mientras permaneciera en ese planeta junto con C17, por más que vigilaba los movimientos del castillo no encontraba ninguna oportunidad de huir, es como si el androide hubiera previsto lo que ella intentaría hacer, aparte también le continuaba doliendo todo el cuerpo y continuaba teniendo fiebre, pero fingía estar bien para que su hija no notara su estado, puesto a que la pequeña era muy perceptiva. La cargó, inmediatamente la niña esbozó una sonrisa, y abrazó a su mamá, la miró para luego hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Papá?-

-Ehmm tu papi está en…-no sabía como responder la pregunta, realmente ¿qué estaba haciendo Goten que tardaba tanto en ir a salvarlas?-en la casa creo, buscando la manera de sacarnos de aquí, pronto vendrá junto con mi papá-realmente no intentaba convencer a la pequeña porque sabía que ella creería todo lo que le dijera, sino se intentaba convencer a ella misma para no desfallecer en su intento de sobrevivir.

Ante la respuesta Mana comprendió que por lo menos en ese momento no podría ver a su papá pero lo extrañaba mucho siempre la hacía reír a ella y a su mamá y les cumplía todos sus caprichos. Desde la ventana con su hija en brazos Bra observaba lo que pasaba fuera del castillo, había demasiado movimiento definitivamente no podían escapar por ahí, aunque…¿y si se fueran volando?, pero ¿a dónde irían?, no conocía ese planeta, ni siquiera estaba segura que hubiese algún lugar donde se pudiesen ocultar, aunque seguramente el androide conocía a la perfección el planeta y entonces sería imposible esconderse de él con seguridad las encontraría, y aún así ¿cómo regresarían a la Tierra? forzosamente tendría que robarse la nave espacial que por cierto ni siquiera tenía conocimiento de donde la guardaban porque no la dejaban andar paseándose por el castillo y también llamaría mucho la atención, y seguramente las atraparían, tenía que trazar un mejor plan.

La niña comenzó a desesperarse no encontraba ni entretenido ni divertido estar observando la ventana, comenzó a hacerle señas a su mamá para que la llevara hasta los juguetes, bueno por lo menos con eso Bra podría distraerse un poco para después pensar con mayor claridad, también recordó cuanto le encantaba ver a su pequeña jugando, ¿cómo todo podía haberse arruinado en cuestión de minutos?, ella llevaba una vida feliz, por un momento recordó el día que Mana nació.

_Flashback_

_Había comenzado a sentir los dolores de parto justo después de que Goten le cumpliera su último antojo que fue fresas con crema a medianoche, de inmediato él la llevó al hospital, pero dentro de la salas de parto todo se había complicado, la bebé tendría que nacer por cesárea, estaba muy angustiada, no quería que nada malo le pasará a la bebé ni que le pusieran algún sedante, le aterraba que la volviesen a engañar y aparte Goten no podría estar a su lado porque no lo dejarían entrar con ella, eso hacía que se sintiera muy insegura, después de una ardua sesión de convencimiento la pudieron llevar al quirófano, como lo prometieron no la anestesiaron por completo por lo que pudo oír el primer llanto de la pequeña._

_-Felicidades señora, es una hermosa niña-dijo la enfermera mientras se la enseñaba, era idéntica a ella físicamente, se veía tan pequeña y tan frágil, no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas de felicidad se le escaparan de los ojos, al fin veía sus sueños cumplidos y su vida estaba tornándose casi perfecta._

_En ese momento decidió que por su hija no se dejaría vencer por sus traumas, seguiría adelante y la protegería de cualquier peligro que pudiese presentarse. Después de que la trasladaron a su habitación, la sorpresa fue mayor al ver que Goten había comprado un oso de peluche enorme para la niña y para ella unas hermosas rosas, él estaba completamente encantado cuando las vio a ambas, eran tan idénticas._

_Fin del Flashback_

_Si ese fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida,_ dijo mentalmente para ella misma, mientras la niña le ofrecía un peluche, lo tomó para jugar con ella.

Justo en ese momento C17 entró a la habitación, al verlo Bra automáticamente cargo a su hija y la apretó contra su pecho e intentó esconderse en la habitación.

-Así que aquí estabas, te había buscado en todos lados, quedaste tan exhausta de anoche que no quise despertarte-su tono inspiraba terror, sonaba tan enfermiza.

¿Qué era lo que tenía pensado hacer?, apretó a su pequeña más fuerte contra su cuerpo no permitiría que le hiciera daño, él se agacho para que sus caras quedaran una frente a la otra, y le plantó un beso, Bra soltó un sonido de disgusto e intento separarse pero él la sujeto con fuerza para impedírselo, Mana veía la escena con curiosidad seguía sin entender porque él besaba a su mamá y porque a ella no le gustaba si cuando su papá lo hacía su mamá no mostraba molestia. Pero al notar que su mamá estaba tan incómoda y sentir que el androide las estaba aplastando un poco se puso a llorar, eso hizo que C17 dejara de besar a Bra.

La peliazul intento calmarla, tenía miedo que por ese simple acto C17 le hiciera daño, con un movimiento rápido él se la arrebató haciendo que Bra soltara un grito de terror.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?-dijo con una voz cruel, Bra abrió los ojos con una expresión de horror-¿La quieres y no te gustaría que le pasara nada malo? pues entonces ya sabes que tienes que hacer- los ojos de ella se inundaron de lágrimas.

El androide se acercó a ella y le robó otro beso, pero esta vez contra su propia voluntad se obligo a corresponderlo con tal de que no le hiciera daño a Mana, sintió repulsión por lo que tenía que hacer, cuando se separaron de inmediato le entrego a su hija, la niña dejó de llorar, no comprendía la escena que acababa de ver, le pareció más normal.

La semi saiyajin reprimió las ganas que tenía de ponerse a llorar, ya no quería estar en ese lugar, deseaba regresar a su casa con su familia, ¿cómo podía burlar la vigilancia y escapar con su hija para regresar a su hogar?, sabía que si no cooperaba volvería a sufrir los mismo en la noche.

**Planeta Tierra**

Vegeta ya no sabía que hacer había intentando de todo para contactar con Kaiosama, desde gritar al cielo, pasando por intentar contar chistes (muy malos y sin gracia por cierto) ya que sabía que a veces Kaiosama pedía que para cumplir lo que le requerían, se estaba cansado y desesperando, ¿cómo demonios podía contactarlo?, tenía que salvar a sus princesas de las garras de ese maldito monstruo, temía por ellas, por lo que estuvieran viviendo, sabía que al él solo le interesaba su hija pero entonces ¿qué tenía pensado hacer con su nieta?

La situación dentro de la Corporación era completamente desesperante realmente ya habían intentado de todo y pues no tenían ni la más mínima idea de como contactarlo, el tiempo seguía corriendo, el sentimiento de preocupación y miedo crecía, ¿qué era lo que estaba viviendo Bra?, aparte tenía que traerla de vuelta antes de que Bulma regresara de las conferencias, y solo quedaban dos días para que estuviera de vuelta.

_Genial, logra terminar antes de tiempo, les daré una gran sorpresa con mi llegada, seguro nadie se lo espera,_ pensaba con una gran sonrisa Bulma llegando a la Corporación, pero quien iba a terminar teniendo una sorpresa no iban a ser ellos.

Fin del capítulo 8.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	10. Capitulo 9: Sorpresas

Fantor2000: pero Piccoro no está en el otro mundo, está en el Infierno recuerda que hizo destrozos en el otro mundo para que lo mandaran al Infierno y sacar a Gokú, pero si a mí también me gusta más la idea de que contacten a Uranai Baba.

**Capítulo 9: Sorpresa**

Bulma iba entrando a la Corporación, cuando Trunks y Mirai se percataron de su ki, sabían que ahora estaban en problemas, ¿cómo le iban a explicar a su madre que por un descuido Bra estaba sufriendo de nuevo?, obviamente no podían engañarla porque se daría cuenta de la ausencia de Bra y Mana, no les quedaba otra opción más que decir la verdad y atenerse a la reacción que pudiese tener su madre. En el momento en que vio a los cuatro reunidos supo que algo malo había pasado, tenía que saberlo aunque no quería enterarse, pero aún así tenía que conocer a lo que se iba a enfrentar.

-Mujer… regresaste antes de tiempo-exclamó Vegeta.

-¿Sólo se te ocurre decir eso Vegeta?, en vez de que me preguntes como me fue o si los extrañe u otra cosa-reclamó la peliazul mirándolo directa y retadoramente a los ojos, él extrañamente le evito la mirada, con esa acción comprobó que algo malo había pasado en su ausencia-¿pasa algo?- nadie contesto-¡quiero saberlo ahora!- los cuatro guerreros se miraban entre sí, ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Verás mamá….- comenzó a decir Mirai.

-Es que lo que pasa- dijo Trunks.

-Puede sonar extraño…- dijo Goten.

-Mujer…-comenzó Vegeta.

-¡Más les vale que me digan!-les grito tan fuerte que se taparon los oídos- solo uno de ustedes hable porque si lo hacen todos a la vez no voy a entender, y quiero la verdad-los miro inquisidoramente.

-Bra y Manami desaparecieron-soltó Vegeta.

-¿Cómo que desaparecieron?, ¿qué fue lo que paso?-no lo podía creer, ¿por qué no le informaron antes?

-El pedazo de hojalata barata se las llevó, no sabemos a donde-contestó el príncipe.

-Pero ¿no lo habían derrotado ya?, ¿por qué no las protegiste?-le reclamó, no era justo que su hija volviera a vivir esa pesadilla, ¿por qué nadie las defendió, si ahí vivían cuatro guerreros muy poderosos?

-Mamá, cálmate, aprovecho un momento en el que mi hermana estaba sola, pero ya lo vamos a solucionar, solo tenemos que contactar con Kaiosama y así sabremos en que lugar están-aclaró Mirai, intentando tranquilizar a su madre, no necesitaban una pelea marital en ese momento.

-¿¡Y qué es lo que están esperando que no le preguntan!- gritó Bulma.

-No sabemos como hablar con él-respondió Trunks apenado, se sentía inútil e incapaz de ayudar.

Bulma se quedó pensando, ella tampoco sabía como contactarlo, pero… conocía a alguien que estaba viva y podía hablar con las personas del otro mundo, aunque tenía muchos años que no la veía, pero estaba completamente segura que ella les podría ayudar.

-Uranai baba-dijo en voz baja, los hombres voltearon a verla sin comprender, al sentirse observaba alzo la cara- yo sé como podríamos hablar con Kaiosama, tenemos que ir a ver a Uranai baba-

-¿A la vieja bruja?-preguntó Vegeta extrañado.

-¿Para qué mamá?- inquirió Mirai sin comprender.

-Ella es la única persona que conozco que puede hablar con personas de este mundo y del otro-

¡Era verdad! ¿cómo es que no se les había ocurrido antes?, ahora tenían que ir a visitarla a su castillo para pedirle el favor, la esperanza regresaba a ellos, esperaban que pronto tuvieran a las dos princesas de la casa de regreso.

**Planeta Hydros**

Ya era de noche, Bra tenía miedo no quería repetir lo vivido la noche anterior pero tampoco quería que C17 la tocara, realmente le repugnaba, ¿por qué esa era la única forma en la que no le hiciera daño a su hija?, aparte no se sentía bien, la fiebre no había cedido en todo el día, intentando evadir al androide de inmediato se metió a la cama debajo de las sábanas dispuesta a dormirse rápidamente, pero él definitivamente no la iba a dejar en paz, se metió debajo de las sábanas y acercó su cuerpo para abrazarla y le empezó a besar el brazo.

-No… por favor no… -suplicó la semi saiyajin-no me he sentido bien todo el día, me duele el cuerpo y aparte tengo fiebre-

-No inventes pretextos sabes tan bien como yo que te mueres de las ganas de que te posea- contestó C17 poniéndose encima de ella, y besándole el cuello, Bra comenzó a sollozar-vamos ¿por qué te pones así?, si sé cuanto te gusta, eres exquisita-

Comenzó a tocarla y besarla, ella se sentía peor, ya no sabía si estaba llorando del dolor o la fiebre que tenía, deseaba que todo terminara, que pudiera estar tranquila en su casa junto a su familia, dejar de vivir esa pesadilla que la destruía más y más a cada segundo, no podía detener a ese enfermo que estaba completamente obsesionado y loco por ella, ¿por qué pensaba que ella sentía algo especial por él?, era muy doloroso para ella estar con él en todos los sentido, aparte parecía que él disfrutaba infligirle dolor mientras abusaba de ella, era un hecho completamente enfermizo y demente. Y también la obligaba a que lo viera a los ojos, eso la perturbaba demasiado, era un hecho demasiado desagradable ver la cara de satisfacción de él y de cuanto lo disfrutaba mientras

ella lo sufría. Después de terminar la sesión, él se dio cuenta que realmente ella se sentía mal al tocarle la frente comprobó que no le había mentido y que si tenía fiebre, eso lo molesto, lo único que le faltaba era que ella se enfermara, de inmediato le habló al médico para que fuera a valorar la situación.

_Estaba en medio de un hermoso campo de flores, se sentía una enorme paz y quietud en ese lugar, divisó a lo lejos a su familia, se alegro, quería estar con ellos así que corrió para alcanzarlos, pero por más que corría no lograba alcanzarlos era como si ellos se alejaran, les gritaba que la esperaran, sin embargo era como si ellos no la escucharan, como si ella no existiera... de pronto ellos desaparecieron y el campo comenzó a transformarse en un lugar muerto y horrendo, y ella estaba sola en medio de ese lugar que parecía que la iba a consumir, buscó con desesperación una forma de salir de ahí pero el campo parecía que se extendía infinitamente a cada paso que daba, estaba perdida, nadie podía ayudarla._

Abrió los ojos, solo había sido un sueño, pero tampoco le agradaba mucho la realidad que ahora vivía porque era muy dolorosa.

Fin del capítulo 9.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	11. Capítulo 10: Obediencia

Fantor2000: pues si le tienen que pagar no creo que sea muy problemático, recuerda que ellos son ricos y ¿por qué parece serie policiaca?

**Capítulo 10: Obediencia**

Volteo a ver su entorno, realmente se había sentido mal y aparte a él no le había importado aún así la obligo a acostarse con él, sintió que alguien le ponía un trapo húmedo en la frente, aún tenía fiebre, alzó la vista para ver quien había sido el alma caritativa que la cuidaba, era Ami, pero ¿por qué la cuidaba a ella en vez de a su hija?, Ami al ver que ya había despertado le dedico una sonrisa maternal, esto le recordó tanto a su mamá cuando era pequeña y enfermaba.

-¿Cómo se siente mi Reina?-preguntó la niñera con voz serena y maternal.

-Cansada y ¿qué fue lo que me pasó? ¿y mi hija?-se sentía desorientada.

-Cálmese, no es bueno que se altere, puede perjudicar su salud, solo ha tenido un poco de fiebre, y la princesa está bien, está bajo el cuidado de Yui-

Eso la tranquilizo, por lo menos no era el androide quien cuidaba a su pequeña, se esforzó por levantarse quería ir a verla, aún estaba débil, Ami intento impedirlo pero a Bra no le importó tener que hacer esfuerzo extra con tal de ver a su niña, se levantó y se fue a la habitación seguida de la niñera que estaba preocupada por el estado de salud de su Reina, entraron a la habitación.

-Pero Reina, ¿qué hace aquí?, usted debería de estar descansando- exclamó Yui sorprendida.

De inmediato Bra tomo a la niña y la abrazó fuertemente, tenía que sentir a la razón por la que soportaba todo, la niña la miro con unos ojos somnolientos, la había despertado, no comprendía lo que pasaba ella solo quería continuar durmiendo.

-No pasa nada mi niña, yo solo… solo quería abrazarte- la arrullo para que se volviera a dormir.

Justo en ese momento C17 apareció en la habitación, Bra no se había dado cuenta hasta que escucho la voz que tanto le aterraba, sabía que tal vez iba a pagar muy caro ese atrevimiento que había hecho, había desobedecido las órdenes dadas por él.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó el androide mientras entraba- tú deberías de estar acostada descansando, ¿qué haces a las 3 de la mañana?-ella no respondió no podía contar la verdad, C17 le arrancó a la niña de los brazos y la depositó en la cuna.

-Su alteza intente impedírselo, pero estaba muy insistente…-se excuso Ami apenada.

-No es necesario que des explicaciones-la interrumpió, realmente él no quería escuchar las excusas de las niñeras sino las de Bra-ahora preciosa es momento de volver a descansar-tomó a la peliazul fuertemente de un brazo y la cargó para llevarla de regreso a la habitación mientras Bra le dirigía una última mirada a su hija, no sabía que era lo que pasaría a continuación.

Al llegar a la alcoba, cerró con llave, la dejó con delicadeza en la cama, aún así ella sabía que no podía confiarse pero el miedo se había apoderado de su persona.

-¿Qué demonios te proponías hacer?-preguntó el androide aunque aparentaba estar tranquilo en su voz se notaba la enorme molestia e irritación que intentaba guardar.

-Yo… yo… yo solo…- no se le ocurría un pretexto creíble y no podía pensar con claridad, aterrada veía como él se le acercaba.

-¿Tú solo qué?-dijo con sorna, obligándola a acostarse y poniéndose encima de ella- ¿por qué me has desobedecido?, ella estará bien mientras no hagas tonterías, ¿verdad que nunca más me vas a desobedecer para que la pequeña esté a salvo?-inquirió mientras la veía fijamente perturbándola.

-Si…-contestó la peliazul resignada, quiso voltear la cara para no verlo pero él al obligó a mantenerle la mirada, de nuevo las lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras que él la besaba y apachurraba los pechos de la chica.

-Detente por favor…-suplico ella.

-No, si te sientes bien para levantarte y ver a la pequeña, entonces también te sientes bien para esto-puntualizó el pelinegro.

Bra cerró los ojos con fuerza, para soportar lo siguiente que pasaría, enfoco sus pensamientos en su hija, que era de los seres que más quería, no se atrevió a pensar en Goten porque se sentía culpable de permitir que el androide la tocara aunque supiera que con eso mantenía a Mana a salvo, a pesar de que se obligaba a corresponderle los besos, no se atrevía a tocarlo, realmente le repugnaba el androide, era tan sucio y asqueroso lo que le hacía, para ella era una tortura psicológica extrema, definitivamente nunca podría disfrutar de lo que él le hacía, aunque en la mente enferma y distorsionada de él lo que veía era que ella se sentía culpable por los años que había convivido con el otro, y que sabía que como castigo tendría que satisfacerlo como él quisiera hasta que pudiera compensar su engaño.

Cuando Bra despertó de nuevo le dolía todo el cuerpo, realmente necesitaban huir de ese horrible lugar de la manera que fuera, tenía que haber alguna oportunidad o forma, al paso que iban sucediendo las cosas había más probabilidades de que C17 matara a su hija, pero ¿qué había hecho ella para merecer ese tipo de tortura?, estaba completamente consciente que no quería vivir de esa manera el resto de sus días, ella en verdad necesitaba regresar a la dulce protección de su hogar y familia, ¿cuántas horas había dormido?, estaba segura que no había sido más de tres, intento levantarse pero no lo logró porque él la abrazaba y parte de su cuerpo estaba encima del de ella, empezó a llorar en silencio, ¿hasta cuándo terminaría la pesadilla?, ¿realmente existía un lugar donde él no pudiese encontrarla dentro del universo?

Ya no sabía que dolor era más fuerte si el de su cuerpo, el mental o el de su alma, pero también ella era la hija del príncipe de los saiyajin por lo que sabía que tenía que soportar todo tipo de dolor sin importar cuanto fuera, no podía demostrarle a ese maldito que la estaba quebrando mentalmente, aunque cuando estuviera sola podría desahogarse, sintió como C17 entre sueños se acercaba más a ella y la abrazaba más fuerte, ella contuvo la respiración, odiaba el contacto con él, maldecía el no tener un nivel de ki más alto.

**Planeta Tierra**

Iban camino al castillo de Uranai Baba cuando Goten recordó la primera vez que vio a su hija.

_Flashback_

_Estaba preocupado por las complicaciones que había en el parto, eso significaba que tenía posibilidades de perder a una de las dos o a ambas, tenía que evitar pensar en eso, mejor se ponía a pensar positivamente que todo iba a salir bien._

_Él quería ver a su hija nacer, pero le prohibieron la entrada al quirófano, que desesperante era estar en la sala de espera sin hacer nada, cada segundo que pasaba se impacientaba más y más; hasta que el doctor salió a darles la buena noticia._

_-Felicidades señor, es una niña muy sana, dentro de unos minutos podrá irlas a ver a su habitación-felicitó el doctor._

_Fue de los mejores momentos en la vida de Goten, de inmediato salió volando para ir al centro comercial más cercano, se acerco a una juguetería y vio el peluche más grande de la tienda un oso que se veía muy tierno, si ese era perfecto para su hija, lo compró, más adelante había una florería, le compro dos docenas a su esposa, no encontraba otra manera de agradecerle ese momento tan especial y de tanta felicidad._

_Bra ya estaba en la habitación cuando él regreso, aún no despertaba, era mejor esperar, pero también ya quería ver a su hija, al poco tiempo su esposa despertó, sonrieron cuando sus miradas se encontraron y como si todo hubiera sido sincronizado en ese momento entró una enfermera con la niña envuelta en una mantita en brazos, se la entregó a Bra._

_-Ven mi amor, ven a conocer a nuestra hija-dijo Bra, mientras destapaba a la niña._

_Goten se acercó y la vio por vez primera, era tan hermosa, y sorprendentemente idéntica a Bra, ahora tenía a alguien más que proteger, a otro motivo para vivir y seguir adelante._

_Fin del Flashback_

Y ahora esos dos motivos se encontraban en peligro, tenían que darse prisa para llegar al castillo y así poder rescatarlas y volverlas a tener a su lado, temía que fuera demasiado tarde.

Fin del capítulo 10.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	12. Capítulo 11: Esperanzas

Fantor2000:Si la escapada fuera fácil pues no tendría mucho chiste ¿no crees?, pero bueno al final todo saldrá bien …si no muero antes XD

**Nota:** me encuentro aquí frente a la computadora escribiendo el capítulo y enferma jaja así que perdón si no llegara a tener sentido, bajo la influencia de medicamentos no estoy muy segura si quedará bien el capítulo o si tundra sentido.

**Capítulo 11: Esperanzas**

Al llegar al castillo de la bruja, por votación Bulma sería la que iba a hablar con Uranai Baba (realmente fue por la decisión de la mismísima científica, sabía que Vegeta no era muy amable pidiendo las cosas y aparte la bruja tenía años de conocerla, así que sería más fácil).

-Bulma, pero que milagro tenerte como visita, han pasado tantos años-saludó la anciana.

-Es cierto, pero lamentablemente nuestra visita es por otro asunto…-contestó la peliazul.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-

-Queríamos saber si podrías ayudarnos a contactar a Kaiosama, es que no sabemos a donde se llevaron a mi hija… no importa cual sea el costo con seguridad lo podremos pagar-suplicó Bulma.

Mirai por unos instantes al ver la expresión de su madre le recordó tanto a la que ponía en su línea temporal cuando se preocupaba por él en la época que los androides aún vivían, sacudió la cabeza para quitar esos recuerdos de su mente.

-No podría negarle un favor a los amigos de Gokú- acto seguido conjuró un hechizo para entrar en contacto con Kaiosama-Los amigos de Gokú quieren hablar contigo, parece que es urgente-

-Ah, si ¿qué pasa?-

-Lo que pasa es que mi hija y mi nieta fueron secuestradas, sabemos que no están en la Tierra, pero queremos saber si podrías saber donde pueden estar…-explicó Bulma, pasaron unos largos minutos sin obtener respuesta alguna, la familia comenzaba a angustiarse.

-Maldita sea sabandija responde una buena vez sino iré y te arrancaré las antenas de insecto-gritó el príncipe.

-Vegeta cállate o menos nos ayudaran, necesitas guardar la compostura- lo reprendió la científica y como respuesta solo obtuvo un gruñido por parte de él.

Trunks y Mirai miraban anonadados la escena, porque a su parecer el momento no era como para que anduvieran haciendo ese tipo de escenas, la vida de su hermana y sobrina estaba en juego y ellos peleando.

Goten intentaba esconder la desesperación que sentía, le urgía saber donde estaba su familia e ir por ellas para sacarlas de infierno seguro que estarían viviendo, ya no soportaba estar ni un segundo más lejos de ellas.

-Están en esta galaxia, en un planeta llamado Hydros- informó Kaiosama.

-Gracias muchas, gracias- agradeció Bulma, ahora tenía que ir a preparar otra nave espacial, porque la que habían usado años atrás no tenía la suficiente capacidad- en verdad algún día se lo pagaremos-

Las esperanzas regresaban a ellos, ya sabían donde estaban, bueno ahora sería más fácil localizar el planeta, Bulma tenía pocos días para construir otra nave con mayor capacidad, porque aparte de los cuatro saiyajines tenía que tener espacio también para Bra y Mana. Tenía que programar también las coordenadas para que llegaran al planeta sin desvíos ni que se fueran a perder, pero todos creían que en poco tiempo ya las tendrían de vuelta en casa para mantenerlas a salvo. En dos días todo estaría listo y podrían ir a rescatarlas.

**Planeta Hydros**

Bra se acababa de enterar que en tres días el androide iba a salir del planeta, tenía que ir a ver a otro planeta las posibilidades de negociación, por suerte no las iba a llevar, creía que si las sacaba del castillo tenían más posibilidades de huir que si las dejaba en el castillo bajo el estricto cuidado de sus súbditos, pero ella realmente veía que una gran oportunidad se les presentaba, podía engañarlos y buscar la nave y después huir con su hija, y regresar a casa con su familia pero no podía actuar hasta que él se fuera, mientras tenía que continuar obedeciéndolo, era tan horrible vivir esa situación ya no quería seguirla viviendo, pero la esperanza de que en poco tiempo él saldría le daba ánimos para continuar.

Él entró a la habitación, y la abrazó, respiro profundamente el aroma que la piel de ella despedía, era tan detestable cuando él le besaba el cuello sentía repulsión, de la nada le pidió algo que la dejó helada.

-Desnúdate para mí-se separó de ella y tomó asiento para poder observarla mejor.

-De ninguna manera-se negó rotundamente, no iba a hacerlo, era demasiado humillante y no se atrevía aparte.

-¿Segura?- se levantó para quedar frente a ella, con un dedo apuntó al corazón de ella y formó una pequeña bola de energía- me preguntó que sentirá la niña si este pequeño ataque le llegará, aparte tú sabrías que es tu culpa, es más podríamos ver el resultado en este preciso momento-la tomó del brazo para salir de la habitación rumbo a la de Mana.

Bra abrió los ojos espantada, iba a matar a su hija, no podía permitirlo, guardando su orgullo, sabía que no tenía otra opción más que acceder a la petición.

-Está bien, pero te lo suplico no le hagas daño a mi niña-él sonrió complacido, sabía que de esa forma ella aceptaría sin problemas.

La peliazul tomó aire para darse valor, quería acabar con todo rápido, comenzó a quitarse el corsé lo más rápido que podía.

-No tan rápido, quiero disfrutarlo, no tenemos prisa- dijo C17 con una sonrisa malévola.

Era demasiado humillante ese simple hecho de saber que estaba bajo el control de él y que tenía que obedecerlo para que su pequeña hija siguiera viva y sin ser dañada, continuo quitándose la ropa, un poco más lento. Cuando termino C17 se levantó y se acercó comenzó a besarla, Bra sollozaba silenciosamente, rogaba que ya fuera el día en el que él tenía que irse para que ellas pudieran escapar. Siempre que él la tocaba la lastimaba demasiado y aparte era como si en la mente de ella algo se fragmentara, cada vez podía dormir menos, las pesadillas se apoderaban de ella, sino fuera por Mana ella habría desistido hace mucho, ¿por qué él se empeñaba tanto en torturarla de aquellas formas tan viles?, pero seguía teniendo la esperanza que en poco tiempo sería libre y estaría de nuevo junto a las personas que más quería.

Cada día el androide era más agresivo con ella, la tortura empeoraba, tal vez para él asegurase que tenía el control y ella lo tenía que esperar en lo que él iba al otro planeta.

**Planeta Tierra**

Estaban haciendo las últimas pruebas a la nave, ya estaba completamente lista, era completamente seguro que a la mañana siguiente podrían despegar, pero Haru tenía otro plan, se había escondido en uno de los armarios, confiaba que nadie se daría cuenta de que no estaba porque todos estaban demasiado ocupados con las pruebas.

Pan al no ver a su hijo, supuso que iba a hacer exactamente lo mismo que ella unos años atrás, así que era mejor buscarlo dentro de la nave, porque como fuera él ni siquiera había mantenido una pelea y no les sería de mucha ayuda hasta peores problemas les podría traer, busco en todas partes hasta que halló el armario donde se había escondido.

-Haru, tú no irás será mejor que bajes de aquí y no vuelvas a intentarlo-dijo autoritariamente la pelinegra cargando al pequeño.

-Pero mamá, yo quiero ayudar a salvar a mi tía y a Mana-chan-contestó el niño haciendo pucheros.

-Obedece a tu madre, hijo, no iremos a jugar, es muy peligroso que nos acompañes, ya tendrás tiempo para estar con ellas-dijo Trunks abrazando a su esposa e hijo, él había sospechado lo mismo porque a veces Haru era muy parecido a Pan.

Fin del capítulo 11.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	13. Capítulo 12: Sospechas

Fantor2000: gracias por preocuparte, ya estoy mejor, solo me tome un pequeño descanso, este si la llegada coincidirá con la ausencia de C17, pero eso no significa que las cosas no se vayan a complicar.

**Capítulo 12: Sospechas**

**Planeta Hydros**

Cualquier movimiento que hiciera le dolía, pero eso no le importaba ya que era reconfortante tener a su hija cerca ya fuera abrazándola, cargándola o simplemente tomándola de la mano, con esos actos tan simples podía olvidar por un rato todas sus dolencias, pero cada vez era más difícil ocultar las heridas y moretones que el androide le causaba. Escucho que la puerta de la habitación abrirse, de inmediato volteo, temía que fuera el androide para "despedirse", al día siguiente él partiría, pero no era él, era Ami, que conforme pasó el tiempo Bra y las niñeras comenzaron a llevarse mejor y comenzó a confiar un poco en ellas.

-Mi Reina ¿qué le pasó?-preguntó Ami al verle el nuevo moretón en la clavícula.

-Nada, no, no tiene importancia-contestó, pensaba que si le decía la verdad no le creería.

-Mi Reina, puede contármelo sin miedo, no la juzgaré, aunque no lo crea he notado algo raro en su relación con el Rey-insistió la niñera, esa frase sorprendió mucho a la peliazul, todo el tiempo había creído que nunca dudarían del androide ya que parecía que les había lavado el cerebro muy bien- vamos confié en mi-la tomó de la mano, realmente Ami la hacía sentir como si fuera su segunda madre.

Bra dudaba si realmente se lo podía contar o no, y ¿qué pasaría si él apareciera cuando le estuviese contando?, seguramente se ensañaría más con ella o le haría daño a Mana, tragó saliva, tenía que desahogarse con alguien pero también estaba tan aterrada, ¿realmente podría confiar o no?, ¿ y si ella la estaba engañando?

Al ver que la joven dudaba Ami decidió cambiar la pregunta, quería saber la verdad ya que ella y Yui comenzaban a sospechar que su Rey mentía, no les parecía coherente la actitud de la Reina con lo que él les había contado, aunque si descubrían que todos habían sido engañados, ¿qué podían hacer?, si no sabían pelear y tampoco había forma alguna de escapar, aunque podrían convencer a su Reina que los ayudara por eso necesitaba conocer la verdad.

-Ha tenido problemas con su majestad-

-Se podría decir...-respondió con cautela Bra temía que realmente fuera una trampa.

-En verdad puede confiar en mí, no crea que no me he dado cuenta que le tiene...-dejó de hablar del tema cuando escucharon el pomo de la puerta girar-entonces, ¿qué vestido le gustaría que le pusiera hoy a la princesa?-

-Uno blanco estaría bien-respondió la peliazul siguiéndole la corriente a Ami, volteo a ver quien había entrado, era C17, mentalmente rogó que no hubiera escuchado la conversación.

Tuvieron suerte, él no había escuchado la conversación anterior, al entrar las saludó y de inmediato abrazó a Bra para darle un beso, después se dirigió a Ami.

-Ve por Yui; tengo que darles instrucciones antes de que tenga que partir-

-Como ordene su alteza- acto seguido salió de la habitación rumbo a la que compartía con Yui, había estado tan cerca de saber la verdad que necesitaban conocer.

**Habitación de Yui y Ami**

Ami entró de prisa, Yui la esperaba expectante creyendo que ya había conseguido la información que necesitaban.

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-No quería decirme, tal vez pensó que era un engaño y justo cuando la estaba convenciendo el Rey apareció-contestó Ami.

-¿Las escuchó?-preguntó Yui aterrada, si el Rey se llegaba a enterar que ellas sospechaban podrían ser castigadas.

-No, cambie de tema rápidamente, pero me parece que es verdad lo que sospechamos, solo falta que lo confirmemos, eso podríamos hacer durante su ausencia-

-Y así convencer a la Reina que nos ayude-dijo estrechando sus manos con las de Ami.

-Por cierto tenemos que ir a la habitación de la princesa porque el Rey quiere darnos unas instrucciones antes de partir- salieron de regreso a la habitación de Mana.

**Habitación de Mana, al mismo tiempo**

C17 abrazaba fuertemente a Bra a la vez que observaba a Mana jugar con sus peluches, Bra estaba aún tensa por lo ocurrido hacia unos minutos, se imaginaba que habría pasado si él las hubiera escuchado, seguramente en estos instantes la niña ya no estaría viva, a lo mejor Ami tampoco y ella habría sido el objeto de la ira del androide, pero habían corrido con suerte.

-Sabes que mañana tengo que partir ¿verdad?-ella asintió- entonces también sabes que aún así dejaré órdenes y tienes que obedecerlas, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si lo sé...-respondió casi con un susurro la peliazul.

-Y espero que esta noche nuestra despedida sea especial-dijo maliciosamente el pelinegro.

-¿A qué te refieres?-ella ya no sabía realmente lo que él planeaba, así que no estaba muy segura de lo que quería decir.

-Tú lo sabes-contestó mientras le acariciaba los muslos por encima del vestido hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la joven.

Afortunadamente para Bra en ese momento justo las niñeras entraron a la habitación por lo que el androide se detuvo. Les dio las instrucciones necesarias.

La parte positiva era que pronto Bra podría ejecutar su plan, no podía ser muy difícil burlar la vigilancia de los súbditos, en si quien realmente la vigilaba constantemente era el androide, tal vez podría convencer a las niñeras que le ayudaran, pero para eso evidentemente tendría que contarles lo que Ami había pedido, no tenía otra opción que arriesgarse, existía la posibilidad de conseguir su ayuda. Pero primero debía saber si existía otra nave espacial o por lo menos donde la habían guardado.

**Nave espacial de la Corporación Capsula**

En un día llegarían al planeta Hydros, Goten estaba demasiado emocionado al fin podría recuperar a su familia, no importaba que tenía que arriesgar pero las llevaría de vuelta a casa, tampoco podía dejar de ver la última foto familiar que se tomaron unas cuantas semanas antes de que la pesadilla regresara, en la foto su esposa se veía tan feliz y con la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a él, Mana también sonreía y llevaba dos pequeñas coletas que la hacía ver más linda y él abrazaba a ambas, en poco tiempo podrían volver a ser esa familia tan feliz, él se encargaría de eso.

Vegeta se la había pasado entrenando, no sabía exactamente que los esperaba en aquel planeta, lo más seguro pensaba era que tendrían que luchar, pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, él salvaría a sus princesas.

Trunks no podía dejar de pensar como la familia sobrellevaría lo que en los últimos días había vivido su hermana, ¿en qué estado estaba?, ¿qué tan mal quedará su situación mental?, lo único que podía hacer él era apoyarla.

Mirai, como quería mucho a su hermana y a su sobrina se sentía con muchas ganas de ya llegar al planeta para salvarlas, iba a dar lo mejor de él, porque no era justo que su hermana sufriera.

Fin del capítulo 12.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	14. Capítulo 13: Planes

Fantor2000: todo saldrá bien pero no puedo dar adelantos jaja, bueno en si solo las niñeras son las que sospechan los demás habitantes siguen creyéndole todo a 17.

**Capítulo13: Planes**

**Planeta Hydros**

Esa noche fue de las peores que hasta el momento había vivido Bra, era como si todo lo que él le había hecho desde que era niña lo hubiese juntado y aplicado en esa maldita noche, logrando así quebrantar más el estado mental de la semi saiyajin, fue una tortura demasiado extrema para una persona con una cordura tan frágil, el resto de la noche Bra no pudo dormir, estaba demasiado alterada y adolorida y lamentaba no haber quedado inconsciente por lo menos de esa manera su mente no repasaría lo que acababa de vivir y no sentiría todas esas emociones acumuladas, podría dejar aunque fuera un pequeño momento su mente en blanco, lloraba en silencio deseando que la noche terminara rápido y llegara la hora en la que él tendría que irse para que ella pudiese estar por lo menos unos días tranquila y escapar de alguna forma de ese maldito Infierno, no quería continuar siendo una muerta en vida que era en lo que él la había convertido o hacer que se sintiera así.

Por fin la mañana llegó, aguantando todo el dolor y ganas de llorar que sentía, fingió que todo estaba bien, no podía demostrarle que al final había logrado su objetivo, aparte tenía que olvidarse de todo eso en unas horas para poder ejecutar su plan, aunque hasta respirar le costaba trabajo, no le había roto ni fracturado nada pero si la lastimó demasiado. De hecho se sentía hasta frustrada por no poder hacer acto alguno para defenderse, odiaba estar en esa encrucijada, si se defendía su hija moriría, si no se defendía ella era la que sufría.

En cambio él se sentía completamente satisfecho porque había se saciado lo que en tres días no disfrutaría el cuerpo de ella; también creía que ya la había dominado por completo, ahora el siguiente paso era hacerla absolutamente dependiente de él; el saber y sentir que tenía el control en su totalidad sobre ella le ocasionaba una enorme sensación de poder y que podía hacer lo que quisiera con la peliazul porque él era su dueño.

Ya todo estaba listo para que el androide pudiera partir, sus súbditos le daban recomendaciones y ánimos, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Abordó la nave, todos los subordinados le aseguraron que seguirían sus instrucciones al pie de la letra y que todo estaría y saldría bien, antes de cerrar la nave le dio un último beso apasionado a Bra y le revolvió un poco el cabello a Manami como señal de despedida, incrementando así la repulsión que la chica sentía; en el preciso momento en el que estaba despegando Bra sentía como si lo que la aprisionaba se aflojara un poco para evitar la sensación de asfixia con la que constantemente vivía desde que él había regresado.

En cuanto la nave saliera del planeta ella comenzaría a llevar a cabo su plan, no tenía mucho tiempo que perder. Minutos después la nave ya no se veía, ella entró lo más rápido que pudo al castillo, tratando de no verse sospechosa aunque le costaba trabajo caminar con su cuerpo herido y aparte cargando a su hija, llegó finalmente hasta la habitación de la pequeña y la dejó en la cuna, tomó la maleta con la que había llegado a ese planeta y guardo todo lo que había llevado consigo desde su casa, después la escondió en el fondo del armario. La niña observaba todos los movimientos de su madre, a la que nunca había visto tan alterada y nerviosa, pero se alegro cuando se mamá se acercó a ella , se agachaba hasta quedar a su altura y le tomaba su pequeña mano.

Cuando tomó la mano de su hija ya no pudo contener más todo el dolor, furia, ira y enojo que sentía y se puso a llorar. Realmente quería que toda esa pesadilla terminara ya, aunque sabía que a pesar de escapar no estaría a salvo hasta que ese maldito androide estuviera completamente muerto, pero por el momento le bastaba con huir de ese planeta, si lograba llegar con su familia estaría más a salvo que si seguía en ese lugar, pero por lo menos se daría un pequeño momento para desahogarse y sentirse mejor, pero como se sentía tan agotada se quedó dormida, un par de horas después se despertó en el sillón del cuarto de Mana, no recordaba haberse ido a sentar ahí, buscó con la mirada a su hija, y comprendió todo, las niñeras eran quienes la había dejado en el sillón y ahora cuidaban a la niña.

-Que bien que ya haya despertado-dijo Yui

-Si, mm, yo quería pedir su ayuda-dijo tímidamente la peliazul.

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó Ami, al parecer de ambas, a Ami era a quien le tenía más confianza.

-Tiene relación con lo que ayer me preguntaste, pero quiero saber si realmente puedo confiar en ustedes-

-Mi Reina claro que puede, sospechamos de su Majestad-se atrevió a decir por fin Yui, ya no soportaba más la intriga necesitaba saber la verdad.

-¿Realmente no lo ama o me equivoco?-preguntó Ami.

-No, nunca lo he amado, yo amo a mi esposo, pero este enfermo a fuerzas quiere tenerme a su lado, no sé porque, pero ya lo ha intentado varias veces, desde que yo era una niña, yo solo quiero irme a mi casa con mi familia-

-¿Entonces con quien vivía no la habían secuestrado?- preguntó Yui confundida.

-No, me separo de mi familia, pero tengo un plan-contestó Bra.

-¿Cuál?-preguntaron al unísono las niñeras.

-Tengo que saber si hay otra nave o por lo menos saber donde la guardan, tengo que irme de aquí es una verdadera tortura para mi estar aquí y tengo miedo que algo le pase a mi hija, pero necesito de su ayuda, que cuiden a mi hija mientras yo voy a investigar eso-explico Bra, ambas niñeras se miraron entre sí.

-Pero Reina está muy herida, debería de esperar un poco más-dijo Ami preocupada, temía que se fuera a desmayar y la pudieran descubrir.

-Puedo soportarlo, aparte si ustedes quieren las podría llevar conmigo han sido de gran ayuda para mí-

**Nave espacial de la Corporación Capsula**

Faltaba media hora para llegar al planeta, ya todos estaban preparados para enfrentar al androide y rescatar a Bra y a Mana. La emoción aumento cuando comenzaron a entrar en la atmósfera del planeta, ya solo sería cuestión de minutos para terminar con la pesadilla que atormentaba a las princesas de la casa.

**Castillo del Planeta Hydros**

Ya había logrado convencer a las niñeras y ellas al saberse que eran engañadas habían decidió huir con Bra y Mana porque sabían que los demás habitantes no las escucharían ni creerían, Bra ya iba a comenzar a investigar cuando vieron que el cielo del planeta comenzaba a oscurecerse, de inmediato Bra se asomó a la ventana, era una nave, pero ¿acaso el androide había regresado?, pero no era la nave de él, era una totalmente diferente, ¿quién podría haber llegado?, conforme la nave iba aterrizando alcanzó a ver algo que la puso feliz.

-¡Es el símbolo de la Corporación!, mi papá ya vino a salvarnos Mana- exclamó tomando a su hija, sacando la maleta y haciéndole señas a las niñeras que la siguieran, rápidamente como podía salió del castillo para poder encontrarse con su familia, nada ni nadie lo iba a impedir, ellas regresarían a casa.

Fin del capítulo 13.

Nos vemos =^.^.=.


	15. Capitulo 14: Reencuentro

-1Fantor2000: al principio todo parecerá sencillo, el problema será cuando C17 se entere de lo que pasó.

**Capítulo 14: Reencuentro**

La guardia del castillo y casi todos los súbditos fueron a verla nave extraña que acababa de aterrizar, Bra y las niñeras fueron las últimas en llegar después de todo por las heridas la peliazul no podía moverse tan rápidamente.

Cuando la compuerta de la nave comenzó a abrirse, los súbditos retrocedieron, definitivamente esa no era la nave de su Rey, ¿acaso sería una amenaza que aprovechando la ausencia de su mandatario los atacaría?, ¿cómo se iban a proteger de ellos?, no tenían forma de contactar a su Rey, pero a pesar de todo iban a defender a la Reina y a la princesa.

El primero en salir de la nave fue Vegeta que de inmediato comenzó a buscar con la mirada a sus princesas, después salieron Mirai, Goten y Trunks, al momento en que vio a su papá y sin importarle cuan herida estaba Bra corrió hacia él, con todo y su hija en brazos.

-¡Papá al fin viniste por mí!- gritó como una niña pequeña abrazándolo, él le correspondió el abrazo, aunque no fue muy fuerte Bra no pudo reprimir un leve y casi imperceptible quejido de dolor, después ella se dirigió hacia Goten y le entregó a Mana, la niña se aferró de ambos padres. Mientras tanto los habitantes estaban estupefactos cante aquella escena, ya que quienes habían llegado eran exactamente iguales a los "seres malignos" de los que el Rey les había contado que eran los responsables de haber secuestrado a la Reina, por tanto tenían la obligación de protegerlas para que no se las llevaran.

-Aléjense de nuestra Reina y de la princesa y no nos veremos obligados a atacarlos- gritó uno de los guardias, aunque no sabían como defenderse no iban a permitir que se las llevaran.

-Más les vale que se larguen insectos-dijo amenazadoramente Vegeta formando una bola de energía en su mano asustando más a los habitantes.

-No papá no los ataques son muy débiles, realmente no representan ningún problema para nosotros-pidió la peliazul.

Sin embargo la guardia real no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados, ya estaban dispuestos a atacarlos aunque les temían porque sabían que sus enemigos eran más fuertes que ellos. Ami y Yui estaban hasta enfrente pero no se atrevían a acercase porque el aspecto del príncipe les daba miedo, Bra se iba a acercar a ellas pero su padre se lo impidió, no sabía como iban a actuar aquellos seres, ella volteo con ojos de súplica.

-Papá… por favor- él entendió que quería llevarse con ellos a las dos jóvenes que estaban en primera fila.

-¿Son tus amigas?-inquirió el príncipe.

-Si….-él la soltó, Bra de inmediato fue por Ami y Yui y las tomó de las manos-Vamos se los prometí, es hora de irnos- Ambas niñeras se miraron entre si y sonrieron, por lo menos ellas se iban a librar de la ira del androide, no les importaba realmente abandonar el planeta porque no tenían más familia que ellas mismas, en si se veían como hermanas aunque las dos eran huérfanas.

-¿Y dónde demonios está ese estúpido pedazo de hojalata?-preguntó Vegeta.

-No está en estos momentos en el planeta, señor-respondió Yui.

_Perfecto, así tendremos algo de tiempo para planear algo,_ se dijo mentalmente el príncipe.

Al ver que en teoría serían atacados Mirai lanzó una bola de energía al aire para asustar a los habitantes, quienes de inmediato corrieron a refugiarse, a la vez que los demás aprovechando la confusión que Mirai había causado entraron a la nave para irse.

Trunks hizo el despegue lo más apresurado que pudo, los cuatro guerreros se sentían más aliviados al saber que ya habían recuperado a las princesas de la casa, y aunque Mana estaba en buenas condiciones y Bra no lo parecía por lo menos ambas estaban vivas, por otro lado las niñeras se habían arrinconado se sentían algo incómodas al ver la escenas tan emotivas y de familia que presenciaban, ellas nunca habían vivido algo similar, y tenían también la duda de si realmente esa familia las iba a aceptar porque después de todo para los demás integrantes ellas eran unas completas extrañas, pero lo que no sabían era que siempre se cumplían todos los caprichos de Bra y de Mana.

-Hermana luces muy cansada-dijo Mirai.

-Si lo estoy pero no tengo ganas de ir a dormir- dijo con un poco de amargura, sabía que si iba a dormir tendría pesadillas o el dolor simplemente no la dejaría descansar de todas formas.

-Deberías de irte a descansar, no es bueno para tu salud-ordenó Trunks.

-Agh, cállate Trunks ya no soy una niña pequeña-contestó Bra enseñándole la lengua justo como… una niña pequeña.

Al ver tal escena todos se echaron a reír, después Bra se recargó en el pecho de su esposo, ¿cuántas veces no había ansiado con ese momento?, se sentía más protegida bajo aquel abrazo. Vegeta sabiendo que su hija era igual de necia y orgullosa que él no iría a descansar, aparte ya le había visto algunos de los moretones y heridas, así fue que decidió que él la obligaría a descansar un rato, con un rápido movimiento y sin que le diera tiempo a la joven de reaccionar le presiono el punto exacto en la nuca para dejarla inconciente, era la única forma en la que ella accedería a tomar un pequeño descanso, evidentemente esta acción tomo a todos de sorpresa, pero aún así comprendieron que era lo mejor para ella, Goten la sujeto con fuerza para evitar que cayera y le entregó a Mana su suegro para que ellos cuidaran un rato a la pequeña en lo que él se ocupaba de su esposa, la llevó a la habitación y la recostó en la cama, le llamó mucho la atención el moretón que tenía en la clavícula, la siguió observando y le vio otros arriba de los tobillos donde el vestido se había alzado, le subió un poco más la falda solo para descubrir que tenía más moretones y heridas, definitivamente él se iba a encargar de que el androide pagara todo lo el daño que le causó a su amada, se continuaba preguntando en que estado mental estaba, qué tan frágil se había convertido, ¿permitiría ella que él la ayudara?, ¿cómo sería su relación de ahora en adelante?, ¿cuánto había sufrido ella?, pronto sabría las respuestas a todas esas preguntas, pero por lo mientras iba a cuidar de ella, le gustaba verla dormir, parecía un pequeño y hermoso angelito, aunque lo que más le hacia enojar era que él sabía que ella no se merecía todo ese sufrimiento.

Ami y Yui sabían que en su planeta serían tachadas como traidoras pero eso realmente no importaba, ya que por el gran cariño que le habían tomado a Bra y Mana habían decidido que se quedarían al lado de ellas sin importar las consecuencias que sus acciones pudieran tener, se sentían seguras con ello, creían que con el tiempo ellas podrían también pasar a ser de la familia y por consiguiente ser felices el resto de sus vidas y nunca más tendrían que temer por sus vidas o a ser castigadas, porque después de todo Bra no era una mala persona.

Fin el capítulo 14.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	16. Capítulo 15: Regresando a casa

Fantor2000: Digamos que el señor C17 no lo tomará muy bien que digamos, aparte según esto las circunstancias dan pie a que él tendrá que ir por lo que le pertenece aunque

**Capítulo 15: Regresando a casa**

Un par de horas después Ami llevaba a Mana con su papá Goten, parecía que la pequeña ya quería dormir, Goten la tomó y comenzó a arrullarla en sus brazos pero la niña no cooperaba para dormir, Mana estiró los brazos para intentar alcanzar a su mamá fue entonces cuando Goten comprendió que la niña quería estar con su madre, la puso a un lado de su esposa y la niña se acostó en el pecho de la peliazul y de inmediato se quedó dormida.

Esa escena le pareció demasiado tierna a Goten a la vez se sentía triste, ¿iba a poder algún día recuperar la felicidad como familia que llegaron a tener?, ¿qué tanto se vería afectada la relación entre ellos tanto de pareja como de familia?, ¿cómo podía él ayudar, hacer o apoyar a su esposa?, por el momento lo único que podían hacer ahora era velar el sueño de su pequeña familia, no le importaba realmente cual fuese el precio a pagar pero se encargaría de regresarles la vida feliz que llevaban, tampoco dejarían que internaran a Bra en un psiquiátrico, no soportaría tenerla alejada de él y dado todos los antecedentes a ella no le ayudaría mucho estar lejos de su familia.

Cuando Bra despertó le costó trabajo moverse, su cuerpo seguía sin recuperarse del todo, aunque no abría los ojos porque tenía miedo de que todo hubiera sido un sueño y ella siguiera en el castillo sin poder escapar, pero tenía que saber la verdad y afrontarla, no se permitiría quedarse así para siempre, despacio abrió los ojos, al sentir un pequeño peso en su pecho volteo a ver que era su hija dormida, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a su amado esposo cuidándola.

_No es un sueño, en verdad me rescataron_, pensó la peliazul.

-Al fin despertaste dormilona-dijo intentando sonar alegre-sabes las extrañe mucho-en el momento en el que escucho eso Bra se puso a llorar-no mi amor no llores-la abrazó, se le rompía el corazón cuando la veía llorar.

-¿No es un sueño verdad?, ni una mentira, ¿realmente está pasando?-preguntó angustiada la peliazul.

-Es la realidad mi amor, te sacamos de ese maldito planeta, y ya estamos juntos de nuevo-Bra intento incorporarse pero su torturado cuerpo no se lo permitía-No te esfuerces, mejor descansa, yo aquí te cuido-

-No quiero seguir durmiendo, ¿cuánto falta para llegar a casa?-Goten la acomodo de nuevo en la cama para que estuviera más cómoda.

-En medio día, dormiste casi un día entero, debes de estar hambrienta, iré a prepararte algo y de paso yo también como que ya me tengo hambre-salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina de la nave.

Después de que Goten saliera Bra no pudo evitar ese sentimiento de culpa, miro a Mana que seguía dormida y paso un dedo por la mejilla de su pequeña, sabía que la pesadilla aún no terminaría sino que era apenas el principio de nuevo, pero ya se sentía también más tranquila al estar con su familia a la que había extrañado tanto, y no tendría que sufrir las torturas nocturnas impartidas por el androide. Lo que de igual manera le preocupaba eran las consecuencias y que ya no sabía como quitarse aquel horrible dolor físico, mental y espiritual.

Media hora después Goten regresó con la comida y unas pastillas para el dolor, ella se las negaba a tomar, pero Goten insistió y suplico tanto que terminó accediendo, por lo menos funcionaron su cuerpo ya casi no dolía, aunque no comió mucho no tenía mucha hambre, y pues él terminó comiéndose el resto.

Ahora era momento de enfrentar a su papá y hermanos, ya estaba un poco más recuperada y ya no le dolía moverse durante el resto del viaje fingió que estaba bien, fue fácil engañar a sus hermanos pero a su papá no, él la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no estaba del todo bien, pero lo más importante era que estaría de vuelta con su familia y estaba viva.

Bra se entusiasmo mucho cuando ya habían llegado a la Tierra, eso significaba que al fin regresaría al lugar al que pertenecía, en la Corporación Bulma, Pan y Haru los esperaban ansiosas, habían regresado mucho antes de lo que se esperaba. Bra fue la primera en bajar de la nave con Mana en brazos, había extrañado tanto a su madre que de inmediato la abrazo, Bulma estaba tan feliz de tener a su hija menor de regreso en casa, Pan también la abrazó había temido por la vida de su mejor amiga y de su sobrina. Después llegó el turno de Haru de tener toda la atención de su tía, la abrazó fuertemente.

-Tía ¿es verdad qué te metiste en problemas y qué te fuiste del planeta?-preguntó Haru, era una pregunta un atrevida, Trunks intentó callar a su hijo, temía por la reacción de su hermana, todos se pusieron tensos.

Pero en cambio Bra le puso una mano en el hombro a Haru, le sonrió y le dio una respuesta que en parte era la verdad.

-Pues mira alguien muy malo se quería llevar a Mana y yo fui a rescatarla, pero como es más fuerte que yo no pude sola, entonces tu papi, tu abuelo y tus tíos fueron a ayudarme-esa respuesta convenció al niño.

-Deberías de educar mejor a tu mocoso Trunks-dijo en voz baja Vegeta enojado- es igual de impertinente que tú cuando eras niño-

Después Trunks y Pan se encargarían de hablar con Haru, por el momento lo más importante era Bra. Ami y Yui estaban medio escondidas les daba miedo no ser aceptadas de pronto Bra recordó que ellas venían y fue por ellas.

-Vengan, este es su nuevo hogar-las tomó de la mano, y las llevó frente a Bulma-ella es mi mamá, se llama Bulma, mamá ¿crees que se podrían instalar en alguna habitación de aquí de la casa?-

-Claro hija, enseguida pediré que les preparen una habitación-

Fin del capítulo 15.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	17. Capítulo 16: Culpas y miedos

Fantor2000: no comas ansias, eso vendrá pronto y en serio tendrá un final feliz.

**Capítulo 16: Culpas y miedos**

Lo único que realmente quería hacer Bra en esos momentos era darse un baño para poder relajarse y de alguna forma poder comenzar a olvidar lo vivido, pero como su familia no podía asegurar por completo que pasaba por la mente de la joven preferían tenerla vigilada, sin embargo ella aprovecho un pequeñísimo momento de descuido y al fin pudo estar a solas con ella misma, al darse cuenta Goten fue a alcanzarla unos minutos después, pero decidió esperarla afuera, pero fue cuando recordó que unos años atrás lo que su esposa había intentado, ¿y volvía a pasar?, ¿qué debía hacer él?, era tan desesperante y frustrante el no estar seguro de que iba a suceder exactamente, la simple idea de que su esposa intentara quitarse la vida de nuevo le parecía escalofriante, decidió entrar para ver si todo estaba bien.

Bra se había hundido en la bañera, comenzaba a sentirse reconfortada, pero algo en su mente le gritaba que si no quería seguir sufriendo tenía que terminar con su vida, de otra forma la pesadilla nunca acabaría, mientras su parte racional le indicaba lo contrario, si se suicidaba ¿qué iba a pasar con Mana?, ¿cómo le iban a explicar cuando creciera porque no tenía mamá?, seguramente le dirían que un androide logró volverla loca y se suicido, pero también que pasaría con Goten, con su familia, seguro no podrían mantenerse unidos del dolor, su papá perdería la cordura, ¿qué pasaría con Haru?, ella sería la causa de que su familia se fragmentara, pero tenía otras dudas también ¿cómo sería a partir de ahora su relación con su esposo?, ¿las pesadillas regresarían?, ¿esta vez si la iban a obligar a tomar los anti psicóticos y demás medicina?, ¿podría confiar en ella misma de nuevo?, sabía que no debía de tardarse mucho en darse el baño porque preocuparía a todos, pero quería relajarse por completo, estar un largo tiempo debajo del agua, aunque no le agradara el aspecto que ahora tenía su cuerpo, y es que era como si el agua limpiara sus heridas tanto físicas como del alma, y se las llevara muy lejos de ella. Cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse se alarmó, ¿acaso el androide había llegado ya a la Tierra a buscarla?, se tranquilizó un poco al ver que era Goten pero a la vez sintió vergüenza no quería que la viera en ese estado, a pesar de saber que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Estás bien B-chan?-preguntó con gran preocupación el pelinegro, se sintió aliviado al ver que no estaba intentando ninguna locura.

-Sí, yo solo me quería relajar un poco-contestó la princesa desviando la mirada, no tenía el valor para ver a los ojos a su esposo.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?, si no quieres lo entenderé-preguntó inocentemente, él solo quería estar cerca de ella, hacer que se sintiera protegida realmente, estaba consciente de igual manera que tal vez podría recibir una negativa, no perdía nada al intentarlo y estaría más tranquilo al asegurarse que nada malo pasaría.

-Si quieres…-respondió Bra, entre más rápido enfrentara la situación era mejor que si la continuaba posponiendo, pero tenía miedo que él le fuera a reclamar algo.

Goten se quitó rápido la ropa y se metió a la bañera, abrazó a su esposa, en el instante en el que vio el cuerpo dañado de Bra, sintió como la ira interior crecía pero se controló para no asustarla, después se encargaría de hacer pagar al androide, se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, Goten tomó la esponja y comenzó a enjabonar los brazos de ella, Bra ya no pudo ser más fuerte y se puso a llorar recargada en el pecho de él.

-Perdóname, yo no quería pero sino iba a matar a Mana-se disculpó entre lloriqueos la peliazul.

-No tienes porque pedir perdón mi amor, hiciste lo necesario para salvar a nuestra hija-la abrazó fuertemente-quien debería de pedir disculpas soy yo por descuidarlas y por tardar en ir por ustedes, pero no llores mi amor que se me rompe el corazón-no se le ocurría otra manera para aliviar el alma y la mente de sus esposa.

-Es que tengo miedo…-sollozó Bra.

-Si se atreve a regresar, esta vez sí acabaremos con él y las protegeremos…-contestó Goten intentando animarla.

-Yo lo sé pero también es otra cosa…-lo interrumpió, no se atrevía a pronunciar lo que temía inmensamente.

-¿Entonces?, dime de que se trata quiero ayudarte B-chan-.

-Es que…-quiso mirarlo a los ojos pero no se atrevía-tú sabes lo que paso y tengo miedo de…-no pudo concluir la frase sin embargo Goten entendió, tenía miedo de haber quedado embarazada del androide, sabía que existía esa posibilidad después de todo lo que ella había vivido, pero aún así rogaba mentalmente porque no fuera así, no quería ver a su esposa en un peor estado.

-No te angusties, si es así yo respetaré tu decisión, si lo aceptas yo lo cuidaré y querré como si fuera mío-

-Pero…- iba a replicar cuando ahora él la interrumpió.

-Hablo en serio, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, ¿recuerdas que te prometí y jure amarte sobre todo y sin importar lo que pasará?, pues solo me estoy encargando de cumplir con mi palabra, en serio te amo tanto que soy capaz de lo que sea para verte feliz-

Bra se conmovió, era verdad él siempre procuraba hacerla feliz, apoyarla y ayudarla, sabía cuanto era lo que él las había extrañado, y ahora lo que ella quería era quitarse todas las sensaciones que C17 le había causado pero ¿se atrevería?¿cómo se lo podría pedir?, comenzó a besarle el cuello probando si él entendía lo que intentaba hacer, aparte ¿no era eso normal en un matrimonio?, Goten no estaba seguro que era lo que ella realmente quería si seducirlo o ella misma se obligaba a hacer eso para complacerlo a él.

-¿Qué intentas hacer mi amor?-preguntó con dulzura.

-Yo…eh... yo quiero…-no podía pronunciarlo.

-¿Qué te haga el amor?-completo la frase el pelinegro, Bra se sonrojó y asintió-¿estás segura?, no tienes porque sentirte obligada-

-Pero yo quiero-contestó la princesa aunque realmente se escuchó más como una orden.

Goten la besó y ella correspondió, comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de su esposa, se ocuparía de que ella los disfrutara al máximo, pero también iba a ser muy cuidadoso ya que sabía que algunas heridas podían volver a abrirse o podría lastimarla.

Por otra parte el resto de la familia se comenzaba a preocupar, ya tenían un largo rato que la pareja no estaba bajo su vigilancia, era inevitable para ellos pensar que podría pasar algo malo, porque aún no sabían exactamente en que estado mental había regresado Bra, ni que tormentos había sufrido, ya que no habían conseguido sacarles información a las niñeras, pronto irían a ver como estaban, también tenían que pensar como ayudar a Bra a superar los traumas recientemente vividos. Las cosas no iban a ser fáciles de ahora en adelante y ellos estaban dispuestos a colaborar como fuera necesario, el otro problema era que de igual forma tenían que acabar con el androide, era demasiado evidente que si no lo hacían la pesadilla nunca acabaría.


	18. Capítulo 17: Descubiertos

Fantor2000: jeje bueno te complaceré un poco con tu petición, ya fue mucho drama no vendría nada mal un poco de comedia.

**Capítulo 17: Descubiertos**

El pequeño Haru quería estar con su tía, se sentía mucho mejor y más tranquilo cuando regreso, así que aprovechando que su papá no estaba muy atento a él por estar leyendo unos papeles de su trabajo fue a buscar a Bra. Al entrar a la habitación no la vio pero escucho el agua caer dentro del baño, y un poco las voces de sus tíos adentro, recordó cuando lo llevaron a las aguas termales en el verano pasado y creyendo que sería lo mismo abrió la puerta.

Bra estaba disfrutando mucho como Goten la tocaba, él sabía a la perfección todos los lugares en los que ella sentía placer y gemía el nombre de su esposo, hasta que el ruido de la puerta abrir los volvió a la realidad, al voltear ambos vieron que era Haru, quien los miraba desde la puerta con gran curiosidad, lo más rápido que pudieron se separaron e intentaron taparse con las toallas.

Haru no comprendía porque su tío estaba encima de su tía y ella se quejaba, ¿estarían jugando a caso?, ¿y por qué jugaban sin ropa?, iba a preguntar cuando escuchó que su madre le llamaba, salió dejando a la pareja con una cara de susto y sorpresa, ahora tendrían que ir de inmediato a dar una explicación porque solo Kami que iba a decirle Haru a sus papás, se vistieron con gran velocidad para bajar.

-¿En dónde estabas hijo?-preguntó Pan.

-Fui a ver a mis tíos pero creo que estaban jugando en la bañera, y creo que a mi tía no le gustaba se quejaba demasiado y se asustaron cuando me vieron-

Al escuchar la respuesta de su hijo Trunks y Pan se miraron entre sí, el niño había atrapado a Goten y a Bra demostrándose su amor y todo por el descuido de Trunks, ¿cómo le iban a explicar que sus tíos no estaban jugando y por qué reaccionaron de esa forma cuando los vio?

Segundos después Goten y Bra bajaron ya completamente presentables para dar una explicación, pero seguían sin entender como era que el niño había entrado a la habitación si le habían puesto seguro a la puerta.

-Este… lo que pasó es que…- comenzó Bra a intentar dar una explicación al ver la cara que tenía la otra pareja, eso indicaba que Haru ya les había contado lo que había visto.

-Trunks es tu culpa-sentenció la pelinegra interrumpiendo a su amiga.

-¿Mi culpa por qué?-respondió incrédulo Trunks.

-Porque tú tenías que cuidar a Haru y dejaste que vagara-

-No es mi culpa que se parezca a ti y siempre encuentre la forma de escapar-

-Pues tampoco es mi culpa que seas tan descuidado y no puedas cuidar a tu hijo- replicó Pan.

Los cuatro comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo; Goten y Bra intentando dar una explicación mientras Pan y Trunks peleaban, todo el escándalo atrajo a Bulma y Vegeta que fueron a ver que pasaba.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?-espetó el príncipe.

-Nada- respondieron los hermanos Brief al unísono.

-No mientan, ¿a poco creen que me voy a tragar esa mentira?-

-Es culpa de Trunks que no sabe cuidar a su hijo-culpo Bra.

-¡¿Qué? ¿por qué todo es mi culpa ahora?-reclamó el chico de los cabellos lilas.

-Porque si lo hubieras cuidado no habría entrado-dijo Goten.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo tía?, ¿estaban jugando?-preguntó con inocencia Haru.

-Ehmm… si claro tu tío y yo estábamos jugando-le contestó la princesa, no se le ocurría ninguna otra cosa para que el niño dejara de preguntar.

-¿Mi tío te estaba lastimando? Es que te quejabas mucho-

_¿Hasta cuándo dejará de preguntar?, y todo es culpa de Trunks si hubiera vigilado a Haru no estaríamos en esta penosa situación,_ pensó Bra mientras abría más los ojos a la vez que Bulma y Vegeta comprendían lo que había ocurrido.

-No… solo ehmm…Goten explícale-respondió Bra mientras veía como su papá se iba enojando.

-¿Yo?, ¿por qué yo?, ¿y cómo le puedo explicar a un niño de su edad lo que hacíamos?-replicó Goten.

-Porque eres su tío y pues... ahh Trunks es tu culpa así que te toca explicarle-

-¡Trunks estás castigado un mes, te quiero ver en la cámara de gravedad en diez minutos!-gritó Vegeta furioso-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que eduques a tu hijo?-después se dirigió hacia Bra y Goten-y ustedes dos deberían de ser más cuidadosos-

-Pero yo no…-no terminó la frase, sabía que de cualquier forma no le evitaría un mes de entrenamiento con su padre.

-Es culpa de Trunks-repitió Bra.

-Que no es mi culpa-contesto Trunks.

-Deja de molestar a tu hermana o serán dos meses-anunció el príncipe.

-No es posible, esto no es justo, mamá diles algo-

-Ay Vegeta, estas situaciones les puede pasar a cualquiera no deberías de ser tan duro-dijo Bulma con tono tranquilo, después hablaría con sus hijos.

**Planeta Hydros**

Los tres días de ausencia ya habían pasado, en cualquier momento C17 regresaría al planeta y ¿cómo le iban a explicar que la Reina y la princesa habían sido secuestradas y que aparte Yui y Ami habían ayudado?, no sabían que reacción tendría su Rey ante tal noticia, evidentemente no se lo podrían ocultar porque de inmediato se daría cuenta de la ausencia de las cuatro y no tenían ningún pretexto creíble para darle.

En cuanto las encontraran procesarían a Ami y a Yui por alta traición, creían que el castigo lo elegiría el androide, pero los nervios no dejaban de estar al aire por no haber cumplido con las órdenes de su mandatario, un ambiente pesado comenzó a sentirse cuando vieron la nave de C17 entrar al planeta, había llegado la hora de la verdad.

Al descender de la nave el androide se pudo dar cuenta que algo andaba mal, todos se veían nerviosos o asustados o inquietos justo como la primera vez que había llegado al planeta, enseguida noto la ausencia de Bra, por un momento pensó que tal vez estaría dentro del castillo con su hija o durmiendo tal vez, al buscar su ki y no encontrarlo la ira comenzó a apoderarse de él, aunque claro existía también la posibilidad que ella hubiera ocultado su ki.

-Bienvenido alteza-lo recibió el capitán de la guardia real, enseguida C17 noto el nerviosismo del capitán.

-¿Dónde está la Reina?-preguntó sin más, quería saber si ella no había huido durante su ausencia.

-Bueno señor tenemos un pequeño problema con eso…-comenzó a decir el capitán cuando fue interrumpido abruptamente por el androide.

-¿Problema?, ¿cuál problema?, creo que fui explicito con mis órdenes antes de irme realmente se estaba comenzando a enfurecer.

-Si pero lo que sucedió es que los seres malignos de los que nos habló vinieron por ellas, intentamos impedirlo pero eran más fuertes que nosotros, secuestraron a la Reina y a la princesa-explicó lo más rápido que pudo no podía dejar de temblar al ver que su Rey se estaba convirtiendo en presa de la furia.

-Dame detalles quiero saber que demonios pasó-

-Llegaron en una nave espacial, eran cuatro sujetos y se las llevaron-explicó el capitán.

-¿Por qué no me avisaron de inmediato?-

-No teníamos ninguna forma señor y eso no es todo…- tenía que informar también de la traición de las niñeras.

-¿Qué más pasó?-ya estaba completamente furioso.

-Creemos que Ami y Yui están involucradas en todo esto, parece que ayudaron a los seres a llevárselas, aunque no sabemos que tipo de relación tienen con esos seres, escaparon juntos-

Fin del capítulo 17.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	19. Capítulo 18: Furia

Fantor2000: ¿En serio te gustó?, que bien me alegro, pero no puedo poner todo lo que sucederá jeje suena lógico que te deje con la intriga y bueno aquí te dejó lo que pasará.

**Capítulo18: Furia**

El androide al saber que sus enemigos habían llegado a quitarle lo que era de su propiedad se dejó caer presa de una inconmensurable ira, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido para descuidar y no habérselas llevado con él? ¿cómo pudo confiar en esos seres inferiores y sin un gramo de cerebro?, sabía que había cometido un grave error, tendría que ir a remediarlo, pero estaba cegado por la ira que no pensaba muy bien en sus acciones, dejándose llevar por el enojo comenzó a atacar y matar a sus súbditos por ser ineptos e incapaces de llevar a cabo sus órdenes. Después como en los viejos tiempos empezó a destruir las construcciones y reír como maniático desquiciado, hasta que se tranquilizó un poco, era momento de dirigirse a la Tierra e ir por ella, solo que esta vez no le importaría a quien tuviese que matar aunque eso la dañara, tenía que tener un castigo por haberlo desobedecido, abordó la nave espacial para dirigirse a su objetivo, le urgía tenerla de nuevo junto a él y ahora no sería tan tolerante con ella.

Pensaba en como castigarla duramente, la obligaría a presenciar como mataba a ese con el que lo había engañado, sabía que eso le afectaría más que ver como mataba al resto de su familia, en cuanto a la bebé, aún no decidía si asesinarla o mantenerla con vida, si le perdonaba la vida podría volver a tener el control sobre Bra fácilmente, en cambio si la mataba no estaba muy seguro de lo que podría pasar. ¿Cómo era que ella se había atrevido a desobedecerlo?, aunque claro existía la posibilidad de que ella no quisiera irse y ellos la hubieran forzado a que los acompañara, a lo mejor Bra nunca lo había desobedecido y como ella es más débil que el resto de su familia sonaba lógico que ellos pudieran llevársela, pensamientos así pasaban por la retorcida mente del androide.

No le interesaba que era lo que Bra realmente deseara o quisiera, él creía que el destino había escrito que ellos dos tenían que estar juntos para siempre y así debía der ser, él se encargaría de cumplirlo, Bra era únicamente de él, era la posesión más deseada y codiciada que tenía y por lo tanto no podía darse el lujo de compartirla con alguien más, aunque no comprendía porque ella parecía siempre tan reacia a aceptar la realidad, no sabía exactamente con que "mentiras" la habían convencido y lavado el cerebro para que él quedara como el malo cuando en verdad los malvados de la historia eran los familiares de ella por quererlos separar y no lograr aceptar los hechos que eran completamente inevitables.

**Planeta Tierra, Corporación Capsula**

Después del vergonzoso suceso ocurrido en la tarde Haru no hizo más preguntas a pesar de que nadie le explicó lo que sus tíos estaban haciendo, luego de un rato se le olvido cuando Bra le dio todo el helado que el niño quiso. Mientras Trunks cumplía con su agotador castigo, Pan y Bra les enseñaban la casa a las niñeras quienes con gran facilidad se estaban adaptando a su nueva vida y con alegría al ver que la familia las había aceptado sin ningún problema, de igual forma a grandes rasgos Bulma y Mirai les habían explicado el pésimo y desequilibrado estado mental de Bra y que por lo tanto tendría que estar bajo vigilancia y en ocasiones se le tendría que obligar a tomar su medicina para poderla tranquilizar.

Esa misma tarde Bra se armo de valor para ir a hablar con su mamá, necesitaba el apoyo de ella porque si se lo contaba a su papá aparte de ponerse furioso y perder los estribos no la comprendería del todo y tampoco creía que él supiera mucho sobre cosas de mujeres.

-Mamá, ¿tienes un momento?, necesito hablar contigo, es importante, dijo la princesa entre seria y nerviosa a la par que entraba al laboratorio de Bulma.

-Claro hija, ¿qué pasó?-respondió dejando a un lado los cálculos que hacía y haciéndole una seña para que se sentara en la silla vacía a un lado de ella.

-Necesito de tu ayuda-se sentó en la silla, no sabía exactamente como decírselo, no podía ser de la misma forma que a Goten; aún sabiendo que su mamá la ayudaría y comprendería no podía evitar sentirse sumamente avergonzada, pero su madre era a la única a la que podía recurrir, porque si iba con Pan con lo despistada que era a veces podría decirle a Trunks y entonces había más posibilidades de que su papá y Mirai se enteraran y no quería ni imaginarse lo que podía ocurrir.

-¿Para qué?¿pasa algo malo?-Bulma comenzó a preocuparse, en contadas ocasiones su hija recurría a ella, casi siempre iba con Vegeta, pero si se lo estaba diciendo a ella y no a su papá significaba que no quería que él se enterara.

-Es que tengo mucho miedo, seguramente ya te imaginas lo que pasó cuando...- ¿cómo podía llamarle a su estancia con C17?, sin embargo Bulma asintió, entendía a que se refería su hija-Tengo miedo de estar...-no podía volverlo a pronunciar.

-¿Embarazada de él?-termino la frase Bulma, lamentablemente le parecía razonable y existía esa posibilidad, Bra asintió y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Bulma la abrazó, era injusto que su hija tuviera que vivir todo eso, en silencio importo que no lo estuviera, ya que eso sería más traumante para la princesa, estuvieron abrazadas por un largo rato.

-En un par de días iremos con el doctor a que te haga las pruebas, esperemos por Kami que sean negativas, ¿ya has pensado que hacer si es positivo?- dependiendo de la respuesta que le diera, sabría si tenía que decírselo a Vegeta o si solo podía quedar como una confesión de hija a madre.

-No lo quiero...-contestó como niña pequeña, y volvió a ponerse a llorar en los brazos de su madre, realmente le aterraba esa idea.

-Yo te apoyo hija, no te preocupes no le diré nada a tu papá-dijo maternalmente la científica, le parecía completamente comprensible la respuesta de su hija menor, suponía que el hecho de tenerlo sería como un recordatorio permanente de lo que el maldito androide le había hecho y no ayudaría en nada al estado mental de Bra, de hecho podría llegar hasta hacerle daño.

En la noche Goten y Bra seguían sintiéndose apenados por haber sido descubiertos pero por el momento su relación no se veía muy afectada y eso le parecía bien a Goten porque podría decirse que el androide no había logrado destruir la relación de ellos ni sus objetivos cualesquiera que fuera.

-¿Quieres terminar lo que comenzamos hace rato?-Goten le propuso seductoramente mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Si pero primero asegúrate de cerrar bien la puerta no queremos otra escena como la de hace rato-dijo riendo la pealiazul.

Más tarde se quedaron dormidos abrazados, pero un par de horas después Bra tuvo una pesadilla.

Fin del capítulo 18.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	20. Capítulo 19: Inseguridad

Fantor2000: te diré lo mismo que hace no sé cuantos capítulos, todo saldrá bien, pero tenía que considerar también que existía esa posibilidad ¿no lo crees?

**Capítulo 19: Inseguridad**

_¿En dónde estaba? No reconocía el lugar, no era ni la Tierra ni el planeta a donde la había llevado C17, entonces tenía que descubrir donde se encontraba, simplemente no lograría nada quedándose parada había muy poca luz por donde caminaba, le costaba trabajo diferenciar lo que había a su alrededor, de pronto sintió que algo la detuvo con un abrazo._

_-¿Goten?, que bueno que estás aquí tengo miedo-volteo para abrazarlo pero se dio cuenta que no era su esposo, él no era tan alto y no alcanzaba a ver quien era-pero tú no eres Goten-intentó zafarse del abrazó pero no pudo._

_-Por supuesto que no soy ese-contestó con desdén, Bra de inmediato reconoció la voz y comenzó a temblar._

_- Pero ¿qué demonios…?-el androide le plantó un beso, ella se revolvió en sus brazos, elevó su ki para alejarlo pero nada funcionaba, lo único que logró fue que el androide la aventara contra el piso, sintió todo el peso de él encima de ella, era una sensación asfixiante, le costaba trabajo respirar no sabía si por tenerlo encima o por lo que sabía que podía pasar, intentaba defenderse sin embargo no parecía afectarle en nada al androide. _

_De la nada sintió una punzada de dolor en su mejilla, con la poca luz que había vio que él tenía un cuchillo en la mano, ¿acaso la iba a matar?, si eso se proponía era mejor que lo hiciera así por fin podría estar lejos del autor de sus pesadillas, pero no cuando sintió el filo por su clavícula entendió que solo buscaba herirla más, ¿hasta qué nivel llegaba la mente enferma de C17?, el dolor que sentía lo reconoció de inmediato era el mismo que había sentido cuando intento suicidarse._

_-Eres tan perfecta-le susurró al oído, Bra comenzó a sollozar-¿qué? ¿acaso no te gusta?-_

_-Detente, no quiero-gritó Bra._

_-Mmm, creo que eso no te agrada, no sabes cuanto me excita, pero está bien continuemos sin hacerte más cortes-le arrancó la ropa y comenzó a tocarla sin ningún cuidado, Bra estaba en shock ya no era muy consciente de lo que sucedía ni si era realidad o solo un sueño, ya nada parecía lo que creía, ¿qué había hecho ella para que el androide estuviera obsesionado con ella?_

Se despertó, ¿lo qué acababa de ocurrir era real o solo pasó en su imaginación?, se busco las heridas pero no había ninguna, ¿y si de nuevo era un engaño?, ya no podía distinguir que era real y que era producto de su imaginación, ¿y si realmente todo este tiempo estuvo soñando y seguía en el planeta Hydros?, no confiaba en que realmente estuviera en su casa, estaba temblando, no estaba segura en ningún lugar se levantó de la cama para dejarse caer en una esquina de la habitación y comenzó a llorar, no sabía que hacer. Al no sentir a Bra a un lado de él, Goten se despertó de inmediato para ver que pasaba, la escucho llorar y fue con ella, se veía realmente mal, tomo el frasco de la medicina tenía que dársela antes de que se pusiera peor, pero al acercársele ella comenzó a gritar.

-Aléjate de mí, déjame en paz, nada es real, no me sigas dañando-gritaba como desquiciada mientras intentaba a alejar a Goten, parecía que no lo reconocía.

-Bra, mi amor soy yo, Goten, estás en la casa a salvo, todo está bien, deja que te ayude a calmarte, tan solo fue un mal sueño-estaba angustiado, nunca la había visto en ese estado, realmente no parecía comprender que había sido un sueño.

Goten temía que si forcejeaban para darle la medicina ella resultara herida añadiendo que también que no sabía como reaccionaría ella, no había creído que estaba tan mal pues no estaba preparado para saber como actuar, ¿qué iba a hacer para acercarse?, era tanto el escándalo que Bra estaba haciendo que despertó a toda la familia. El primero en llegar fue Vegeta completamente alertado por los gritos de su hija.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿qué le hiciste insecto?-preguntó molesto al ver como Bra estaña arrinconada y tomó a Goten por la playera de la pijama.

-Papá cálmate, Bra está muy alterada, lo más seguro es que haya tenido una pesadilla-dijo Trunks separando a su padre y a su amigo.

Mirai intento acercarse a Bra pero al igual que Goten solo logró que gritara y se asustara más, ella escondió su cara entre sus brazos, realmente se veía en muy mal estado y lo peor era que no reconocía a ninguno de ellos, una pequeña voz hizo voltear a los cuatro guerreros.

-¿Tía estás bien?-preguntó Haru desde el marco de la puerta, atrás de él estaban Pan y las niñeras.

-Regrésalo a dormir-le dijo Trunks a Pan acercándose para evitar que el niño viera la escena-Mi hermana no está nada bien-Pan asintió y tomó a su hijo que le reclamó cuando lo llevaba a su habitación.

-¿Ya le diste su medicina?-preguntó Mirai.

-No, no puedo ni acercarme sin que huya-contestó el joven Son, tenía una mirada tan triste y preocupada que nunca le había visto Trunks, se notaba que la estaba pasando muy mal.

Vegeta se acerco, sin importarle lo que Bra gritaba la levantó, le arrebató el frasco de medicina a Goten y obligo a su hija a tomarla después de un largo forcejeo, en cuestión de minutos la medicina comenzó a hacer efecto, Bra empezó a relajarse y tranquilizarse, seguramente en poco tiempo se quedaría dormida, se la entregó a Goten y salió de la recámara.

Goten la acostó en la cama, ya se estaba quedando dormida prácticamente, mientras que a él los ojos le ardían por aguantarse las ganas de llorar, Trunks le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo, en cambio Mirai se torno sombrío.

-Si quieres dejarla no te odiare, pero no creo que seas capaz de soportar la situación-comentó Mirai, Trunks y Goten le miraron sorprendidos, no podían creer que Mirai hubiera dicho algo así.

-Ella es el amor de mi vida y tengo pensado pasar el resto de mis días a su lado, sin importarme lo que tenga que hacer-contestó el pelinegro, el comentario anterior había herido el orgullo que tenía.

-Señor, ¿está bien Bra?-preguntó Ami, quien llegó en el momento exacto para evitar una pelea, Bra les había pedido que no la llamaran Reina sino por su nombre.

-Si, y ahora si me disculpan quiero estar a solas con mi esposa-contestó Goten lanzándole una mirada envenenada a Mirai.

Los tres salieron dejándolos solos, Trunks fue el último en salir cerrando la puerta, ¿cómo los podría ayudar?, toda esta situación también estaba afectando demasiado a Goten, ¿cómo lo iban a sobrellevar?, aunque le alegraba el saber que su amigo permanecería con su hermana.

En cuanto cerraron la puerta, Goten abrazó fuertemente a Bra y comenzó a llorar, se sentía inútil al no poderla ayudar, no se podía quedar con los brazos cruzados, necesitaba hacer algo, no se iba a permitir que su esposa siguiera sufriendo.

-Todo se va estar bien, me voy a encargar de eso mi amor, te lo prometo, vas a ver como todo se va a solucionar y volveremos a ser una familia feliz-la recargó en su pecho para sentirla más cerca, ella estaba profundamente dormida y así se quedaron por lo que restaba de la noche.

**Nave espacial**

En poco más de medio día llegaría a la Tierra, ya sabía donde encontrarla, la ira y los celos lo consumía, nadie tenía ningún derecho de quitarle lo que le pertenecía, él era más fuerte que sus oponentes por lo que podría vencerlos fácilmente.

Fin del capítulo 19.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	21. Capítulo 20: Emociones

-1Fantor2000: aww espero que te mejores y me alegra haberte sacado una sonrisa, y bueno si tienes razón si se trata de su familia hace cualquier cosa necesaria.

**Nota: **Aunque ya me faltan poco capítulos para terminar esta secuela, como se habrán dado cuenta no podré subir capítulos a diario porque ya tengo tarea y en estás dos semanas ya tengo exámenes y pues poco tiempo para poder escribir.

**Capítulo 20: Emociones**

**Corporación Capsula**

A la mañana siguiente Bra se despertó, recordaba perfectamente lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, se había asustado tanto que perdió el sentido de la realidad, pero ahora ya estaba completamente conciente de que se encontraba en su casa con su familia, alzó la vista para ver a Goten que seguía dormido, se sintió mal al ver el rastro de lágrimas en las mejillas de su esposo, lo abrazó, ¿cuántas veces más tendrían que vivir escenas así?, parecía como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loca, ¿ y si un día le hacía daño a él o los niños?¿acaso se ahora era peligrosa?, pero no había tiempo para hacerse todos esos cuestionamientos, sabía que el androide llegaría a la Tierra tarde o temprano y si ella estaba en esos predicamentos él la atraparía con una gran facilidad al ella sentirse incapaz de defenderse, así que de alguna manera tendría que auto controlarse y aprender a sobrellevar las pesadillas lo más rápido posible. Con un tierno beso en los labios despertó a Goten, porque pronto seria la hora de darle el desayuno a Mana.

-¿Cómo te sientes mi amor?-tal vez no era buena idea que ella se levantara de la cama si no se sentía en las condiciones adecuadas.

-Bien, Goten perdón por lo de anoche, yo…-

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no tienes porque disculparte?, mi amor entiendo por lo que has pasado y es normal que te afecte, pero en serio juntos lo vamos a superar, no voy a soltar tu mano porque te amo demasiado-la interrumpió Goten, él quería hacer todo lo posible y necesario para hacerla sentir mejor y darle a entender lo importante que era para él.

Se miraron y comenzaron a besarse, Goten hundió sus manos en el sedoso cabello de Bra y dejándose llevar se puso encima de ella pero al poco tiempo se separaron, si continuaban alguien podría entrar para despertarlos creyendo que seguían dormidos y no querían volver a pasar por otra escena así de vergonzosa.

**Mientras tanto en otra habitación**

Bulma se despertaba, se sentía impotente de no poder ayudar a su hija, ella no hubiera sabido como sobrellevar la situación de la noche anterior, al notar que Vegeta no estaba a su lado lo buscó con la mirada, él estaba recargado en el alfeizar de la ventana con expresión de disgusto.

-Vegeta ¿te quedaste ahí toda la noche?-preguntó la peliazul, como respuesta recibió un gruñido que era afirmativo-debes de descansar, sé que toda esta situación nos pone nerviosos a todos…- no encontraba las palabras apropiadas, podía ver la desesperación de Vegeta aunque él se empeñara en esconderla, después de todo se preocupaba mucho por Bra, si le decía algo sobre los temores de su hija seguramente él impulsado por la ira y el enojo iría a buscar a C17 sin los demás y solo Kami sabía lo que podría pasar, era mejor no angustiarlo más por el momento.

-Lo voy a acabar con mis propias manos, maldita sabandija inferior, me encargaré de hacerlo pagar porque yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajin-murmuró en voz baja con resentimiento creyendo que Bulma no lo escucharía.

-No hagas locuras Vegeta, ese maldito es más fuerte que tú, podría matarte-

-Prefiero morir en el intento pero Bra no volverá a caer en sus manos, o ¿prefieres verla sufriendo?-eso fue un golpe bajo para Bulma, era como si le hubiese dicho que ella era incapaz de cuidar y proteger a Bra.

-¿Y cómo crees que se sentiría si te mata?, vas a hacer que se sienta culpable e insegura, ¿acaso no te basta con que tenga ya demasiado miedo de...?- se calló estaba a punto de decirlo, por el enojo no estaba pensando claramente.

-¿Miedo de qué?-Bulma se quedó pasmada, tenía que decir algo rápido-Mujer te hice una pregunta-

-De que él le haga daño a Mana- no era del todo una mentira, pero Vegeta no podía enterarse de la realidad, no por el momento.

-No se tendrá que preocupar por eso, yo me encargaré de solucionarlo-contestó el príncipe, a la vez era de cierta forma un tipo de disculpa.

**En la sala**

Mirai jugaba con Mana, al igual que intentaba motivarla para que le hablara pero la niña se negaba por completo, ¿qué había vivido en aquel planeta?, no parecía que el androide le hubiese hecho daño alguno y a juzgar por el estado en el que Bra había regresado se notaba claramente que la protegió lo mejor que pudo, ¿la pequeña Mana habría sido testigo de las torturas que sufrió su madre?

Sentía también un poco de envidia por sus hermanos, a él también le habría gustado tener sus propios hijos pero en el caótico mundo que vivió en su juventud nunca se dio la oportunidad de buscar el amor y cuando la paz regresó simplemente ya no le interesaba esas cuestiones, era por eso que él quería a sus sobrinos como si fueran sus hijos, también sentía un cariño especial por Bra, notaba su constante necesitad por sentirse protegida y escapar de lo que la hacia sentir mal, justo como él años atrás, ¿cuántas veces no quiso huir del constante terror que vivía a diario?¿cuántas veces no se imagino un mundo sin los androides y en el que su papá aún viviera al igual que su mamá y su maestro Gohan?, en el mundo en el que ahora vivía no era nada parecido a lo que él imaginaba, eso era obvio porque las circunstancias que ellos vivieron eran completamente diferentes, por ese simple hecho entendía que todos fueran diferentes, hasta él era completamente diferente de Trunks.

Despertó de sus ensoñaciones cuando escuchó el saludo de Bra, se alegraba de verla mejor, pensó en cuanto le habría gustado tener una hermana en su época, la hubiera protegido pero si no fue capaz de proteger a la de esta época ¿lo habría logrado en la suya?

Mientras tanto Pan terminaba de levantar a Haru, algo le pasaba a su amiga y ella lo sabía y seguramente no era nada bueno, sin importar lo que fuera ella la apoyaría después de todo eran mejores amigas ¿no? y así que se tenían que apoyar en cualquier momento o situación que vivieran, mañana hablaría con ella, por el momento no podía ya que iría a visitar a su padres aunque no llevaría a Haru, el niño no quería despegarse de Bra y Mana por nada, se la pasaba todo el día con ellas aunque nadie le quiso explicar la situación de Bra.

Lo que más hacia que Trunks se mortificara era el hecho de saber que en cualquier momento C17 iría por ellas de nuevo, las iba a defender como fuera, como su hermano mayor no debía permitir que volverá a sufrir, lo de la noche anterior había bastado para ver las consecuencias de lo causado por el androide; faltaría unos días a su trabajo al igual que Goten para cuidarla, no sabían cuando podría darle otra psicosis ni de que sería capaz de hacer.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Pan partió hacia la montaña Paoz, Vegeta se fue a su cámara de gravedad a entrenar y Bulma fue a suplantar a Trunks en el trabajo, Bra quería estar un rato a solas con su hija, se levantó e iba a salir cuando se percató que Goten la seguía.

-Mi amor quiero estar un rato a solas con Mana-dijo con voz calmada y poniendo ojitos de cachorro.

-Pero B-chan y si...-

-Por favor, nada malo va a pasar, iré a mi columpio-le dio un beso con lo que lo convenció.

**Nave espacial**

Tenía un par de horas de haber llegado a la Tierra, tenía que aguardar al momento adecuado, esta vez no sería piadoso, iba a conseguir lo que quería, por suerte no había olvidado llevar el pedazo del espejo consigo, así podría vigilar todos los movimientos de la princesa, no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando llegó el momento indicado en el que ella estaría más vulnerable.

**Corporación Capsula**

Mientras se mecía en el columpio, le contaba a Mana todo lo que sentía, aunque la niña no entendiera muchas cosas aún, escuchaba atentamente a su madre.

-Dime Mana ¿te gustaría tener un hermanito?-le preguntó, la niña la observó sin responder-mmm no me entiendes ¿verdad?-Mana sacudió la cabeza negando-si un hermanito como tus tíos-

-No-contestó la niña con tono de disgusto al comprender.

-Jaja lo suponía-realmente tenía miedo de estar embarazada de él, pero al día siguiente Bulma la llevaría con el doctor y todas las dudas se disiparían.

De pronto comenzó a sentirse incómoda, una sensación profunda de miedo aparecía dentro de ella, como si algo malo fuera a pasar, a lo mejor tenía que irse a tomar la medicina para tranquilizarse, era preferible entrar a la casa para que Goten o sus hermanos cuidaran a Mana en lo que se sentía mejor, de pronto algo en la sombra de un árbol cercano atrajo su atención.

Fin del capítulo 20.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	22. Capítulo 21: Intentando huir

Fantor2000: es que Goten se deja manipular fácilmente por Bra, y ya sabes siendo hija de quien es siempre obtiene lo que quiere, pero bueno ya va encaminada la historia hacia el final.

**Nota:** Quiero creer que para el jueves o viernes ya podré publicar el capítulo siguiente ya que en teoría mi último examen es el jueves, y siento el retraso.

**Capítulo 21: Intentando huir**

Bra se acercó al árbol con Mana en brazos, se agachó para ver el objeto de su atención y rió al descubrir que era el pequeño gato de la casa quien la había asustado.

-Tama me asustaste-exclamó, al intentar atrapar al gatito, éste extrañamente huyó, eso era anormal ya que Tama nunca huía de Bra, ella no le dio mucha importancia, se levantó y al voltear se quedó pasmada.

-Es hora de regresar a casa preciosa- dijo el androide tomándola de la mano.

-No, aléjate de mí-logró zafar su mano de la de él y se fue corriendo para entrar a la casa.

-Si quieres jugar a las escondidillas está bien, jugaremos-dijo C17 burlonamente viendo como Bra se alejaba.

La princesa entro corriendo, tenía que avisarle a Goten y a sus hermanos, era real, esta vez no lo había alucinado, al fin él había regresado para continuar atormentándola, no encontraba a nadie, ¿dónde demonios se habían ido lodoso?, si salía a la cámara de gravedad de su papá seguramente el androide la atraparía.

-¡Goten! ¡Trunks! ¡Mirai!, o alguien-gritó impaciente, pero no prestaba atención por donde iba hasta que chocó contra alguien.

-Mi amor, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Goten rodeándola con los brazos, atrás de él iban Mirai y Trunks con una expresión de desconcierto por el alboroto.

-Él está aquí, viene por mi- estaba completamente desesperada, en cualquier momento la encontraría.

-Hermanita será mejor que te tomes tu medicina-dijo Mirai tomándola del brazo con delicadeza para quitarle a Mana.

-No estoy alucinando, en verdad él vino y estaba en el patio vigilándome-se apartó de Mirai para refugiarse en los brazos de su esposo.

Trunks y Mirai se miraban sin comprender lo que Bra decía tan nerviosamente, pero no sentían el ki del androide, aunque si observaban la actitud de Bra era completamente diferente a la anterior vez, en su mirada se apreciaba el terror, pero parecía estar consciente del lugar donde se encontraba, tal vez para tranquilizarla deberían de ir a averiguar. De pronto en el patio se escucho un estruendo como si alguien hubiera lanzado un ataque y las maldiciones de Vegeta; al asomarse por la ventana confirmaron lo que la princesa había dicho, al fin había llegado a la Tierra el androide, Bra se escondió más en los brazos de su esposo apretando con una gran fuerza pero sin lastimar a Mana contra su pecho.

En otro lado de la casa al escuchar todo el ruido, Ami y Yui también se asomaron para ver que sucedía, al darse cuenta que era su Rey se escondieron, lo más seguro si él las veía era que las mataría por traicionarlo, aunque ellas no lo sabían pero su verdadero objetivo era llevarse a Bra ya que no representaban ningún interés para él.

-Mi amor, será mejor que tomes a Haru y a Mana para que te escondas, él no debe de encontrarte ni tampoco a los niños-le dijo Goten para después darle un beso.

Era lo mejor que podían hacer, que ella se escondiera, para asegurarse que nada le pasará Goten la acompañaría por Haru y después se uniría a la pelea, en la sala encontraron al niño muy asustado.

-¿Tía que pasa?-preguntó al borde del llanto.

-¿Recuerdas al señor malo del que te hable que se llevó a Mana?-el pequeño asintió-Pues regresó y ahora nosotros tres tenemos que ir a escondernos sin que nos encuentre para que no pueda lastimarnos-explicó la peliazul tomando de la mano a su sobrino.

Bra y Goten se miraron rápidamente y se dieron un fugaz beso, no sabían muy bien que iba a suceder a continuación, ella ya iba a proceder a esconderse cuando el androide apareció frente a la pareja, con una mueca maquiavélica se dirigió a la princesa.

-Te encontré, sabes que si vienes conmigo nadie saldrá herido y que no puedes escapar de mí-

Goten se puso enfrente se Bra quedando entre su esposa y C17, Haru se escondió detrás de su tía; ella no iba a permitir que ni su hija ni su sobrino resultaran heridos por causa de ella.

-B-chan vete ahora, yo lo entretendré mientras aprovecha para ir a algún lugar seguro-ordenó Goten.

Acto seguido Bra cargó también a Haru para ir más rápido, se dio la media vuelta y corrió sin saber exactamente a donde se dirigía, de hecho no creía que hubiese un lugar seguro donde esconderse de él sin que la encontrara siempre encontraba la manera de llegar hasta ella, sin darse cuenta llegó hasta su recámara tal vez fue de manera inconsciente el motivo por el que se dirigió hasta ese lugar, le puso el seguro a la puerta, tal vez no serviría pero instintivamente lo hizo, bajo a Haru.

-¿Tus papás te enseñaron a desaparecer tu ki?-le preguntó al niño.

-Si, pero ¿tan malo es ese señor?, me dio miedo-

-Es muy malo, por eso tenemos que desaparecer nuestro ki, para que no nos encuentre fácilmente-mentalmente Bra se alegró que se lo hubieran enseñado era de mucha ayuda, de inmediato ambos lo desaparecieron.

Sabía que no estaban seguros ahí, solo que si se atrevía a salir era posible caer en la trampa del androide, tenía que pensar en alguna forma de proteger a los niños pero sin que ella tuviese que ir con el androide de nuevo, abrazó a ambos niños por si tenían que correr o algo parecido fuese más rápido.

En esos mismos momentos en la sala, erala oportunidad de Goten para vengarse de todo el daño que C17 le había causado a su esposa, a pesar de saber que su fuerza era mucho menor a la de su contrincante no dejaría pasar dicha oportunidad, convirtiéndose en super saiyajin le dio el primer golpe al enemigo, naturalmente no le causó daño alguno.

-Desgraciado me vas a pagar todo lo que le has hecho a Bra- le gritó el joven Son.

-Ella es la culpable, si no se empeñara en alejarse de mi todo sería diferente, ella me pertenece solo que no lo quiere admitir-contestó C17 esquivando un golpe.

-Que no es tuya, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será, la forzaste, eres un maldito enfermo, y ella me ama a mi-se estaba enfureciendo realmente.

-Jaja pobre iluso, ella me extraña y me necesita ¿cómo eres capaz de compararnos?, tu eres un ser tan inferior, tú eres quien debería de estar arrepentido de haberla tocado-estaba logrando que Goten perdiera los estribos.

La frustración de Goten crecía al ver que no le causaba algún daño significativo aunque fuese mínimo, pero tampoco iba a permitir que lo matara, sino ¿cuál iba a ser el destino de su amada familia?, no las iba a dejar a merced del androide, en ese preciso momento Mirai y Trunks aparecieron para ayudarle, cada uno iba a atacarlo por cada costado cuando C17 con facilidad los dejó fuera de combate, a lo lejos Goten vio que Vegeta estaba inconsciente, ¿cómo iba a poder sacar a Bra y a los niños de la casa sin que su enemigo se percatará? eso sonaba completa y absolutamente imposible, a pesar de saber que habían escondido su ki presentía que el androide no descasaría hasta encontrarlos, pensaba en todos los pros y contras de la situación para poder planear algo rápidamente cuando recibió un golpe en el estómago tan fuerte que perdió el conocimiento.

-Ja, basuras- dijo burlándose C17- bien continuemos con las escondidillas-¿En dónde podrás estar preciosa?, entre más rápido salgas tu castigo se reducirá- aguardo unos minutos en silencio, no estaba muy seguro de que ella lo hubiera escuchado pero eso era lo de menos porque iba a proceder a buscarla se tardaría mucho, y bueno como ella lo había desobedecido merecía una fuerte reprimenda- está bien, así lo decidiste-buscó el ki de la princesa, al no sentirlo su rostro se torno en una mueca entre maquiavélica y de enojo.

_Ah todo tienes que complicar, por cierto el otro niño también me servirá como rehén con eso podré tener alejados a estas basuras,_ pensó, después sacó el pedazo de espejo.

-Hay formas más fáciles y rápidas de encontrarte-observo donde se encontraba la peliazul y con gran tranquilidad se dirigió hasta la habitación, intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba con llave, claro que eso no era ningún impedimento para él.

Cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta Bra estuvo a punto de preguntar en voz alta si era Goten pro se contuvo, no podía dar ningún indicio de estar ahí, puso su dedo en los labios como señal para Haru que debía también él debía de permanecer callado, se dio cuenta que estaba temblando un poco, a lo mejor debía de tomar un poco de la medicina para tranquilizarse, aunque eso afectaba sus sentidos y tampoco quería arriesgarse a hacer algún ruido no podía detectar el ki que estaba del otro lado de la puerta por lo que no estaba segura si era Goten o era él. Contuvo un grito cuando la puerta se abrió de forma estrepitosa y vio quien era; maldijo de forma casi inaudible cuando el androide entró, con la mirada buscó rápidamente alguna posible vía de escape, noto que no existía ninguna porque él estaba en el camino entre ellos, la ventana y la puerta, si quería ir a alguna de ellas estaba completamente segura que él los atraparía.

-Aléjate de mi tía o te las verás conmigo-dijo el pequeño Haru, él quería defender a su tía y prima aunque no supiera ni siquiera como pelear; Bra lo miró con horror y de inmediato lo atrajo hacia ella.

-Haru cállate, no debes de decir esas cosas, tú no sabes aún pelear, el podría hacerte mucho daño-tenía que pensar alguna forma de sacar a los niños, tal vez si mandaba a Haru y a Mana con Pan mientras ella le hacía frente, pero... Haru no sabía volar aún, y para ir caminando y un par de niños era demasiado ir hasta las montañas Paoz.

Estaba tan preocupada pensando como mantener a los niños a salvo que no se percató de la cercanía del androide hasta que sintió como le apretaba las mejillas con una mano, intento retroceder para zafarse pero no pudo, no sabía si era porque él la sujetaba fuertemente o el miedo la estaba paralizando, inconscientemente temblaba demasiado, él la aterraba mucho, se sentía como si estuviese atrapada en un terreno fangoso en el que se hundía, le producía tantos temores y pesadillas su simple presencia. Con un ágil y rápido movimiento C17 le arrebató a ambos niños, al sentir esto despertó de sus ensoñaciones, ¿¡cómo pudo ser tan estúpida para caer dos veces en la misma trampa?

-Si los quieres de vuelta tendrás que alcanzarme-aventó a Bra contra el armario y se dio la media vuelta, Haru intentaba librarse pero definitivamente no pudo hacer nada al respecto, Mana comenzó a llorar no le agradaba el androide para nada.

-¡Nooo!-gritó la peliazul levantándose, estaba insegura con el destino de los niños por su culpa, por su inutilidad cayeron en manos del autor de sus pesadillas, salió tras ellos y él que se había escondido sabiendo lo que la princesa haría la tomó por la cintura para que se fueran-déjalos a ellos, ya me atrapaste ahora déjalos libres-suplicó.

-¿Me crees estúpido?, estos chiquillos son mi seguro para tenerte a mi lado-contestó con una voz despiadada.

Fin del capítulo 21.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	23. Capítulo 22: Sacrificios

-1Fantor2000: Si te respondo las preguntas te estaré diciendo el final así que mejor espera a leerlo y no pienso dar spoilers XD, y pues para terminar solo queda este y otros dos capítulos más.

**Capítulo 22: Sacrificios**

La había tomado tan fuerte de la cintura que le hacía daño, llamaba a gritos a Goten y a su papá para que por lo menos fueran por los niños pero nadie respondía a sus llamados, ¿es que acaso él los había matado?, si era así ellos tres estarían perdidos completamente, de nuevo se encontraban bajo su poder si intentaba hacer algo por defenderse o defenderlos los únicos que resultarían lastimados serían los pequeños.

-Al fin te pude atrapar-la atrajo más hacia él- Esas basuras están inconcientes y no despertarán en un buen rato-

-¡No!-dijo en voz alta la peliazul al sentir la lengua del androide recorriéndole el cuello-Haru quédate quieto, si queremos segur vivos no se te ocurra hacer nada peligroso-le ordenó al niño al ver que éste intentaba defenderla, si lo permitía sabía que C17 no dudaría en matar a su sobrino por considerarlo una "molestia".

Se sentía tan impotente de no poder defenderse, volvía a estar bajo su poder, ¿qué era lo siguiente en el desquiciado y enfermizo plan del androide?, ¿los llevaría de vuelta a aquel planeta?, ¿cómo iban a salir de este embrollo?, ahora sentía una presión mayor porque no solo tenía que mantener con vida a su hija sino también al hijo de su hermano pero … ¿cuál iba a ser el precio para esto?, no, más bien ¿qué tan alto iba a ser el costo?, la única respuesta era demasiado, tanto para dejarla completamente destrozada sin tener la oportunidad de recuperarse, tragó saliva despacio ante estos pensamientos, ¿podrían esta vez salvarlos a tiempo?, respiro lo más hondo que pudo y que el brazo de su captor le permitía, tenía que armarse de valor para que el miedo no le impidiera pensar con claridad y así poder escapar de él y sobrevivir o por lo menos asegurarse que los niños estarían bien.

-Ya es hora de regresar a casa preciosa-le dijo el androide al mismo tiempo que pasaba a los niños al brazo con el que tenía sujetada a la princesa, así los tres quedaron más cerca y Bra pudo abrazarlos, aunque no podían huir en ese momento por lo menos ya no estaban lejos de ella y eso le daba un poco más de seguridad.

Según Bra lo más probable era que los llevara al bosque donde seguramente habría dejado la nave espacial , no se le ocurría otro lugar donde podría haberla dejado, no iba a ocultar su ki aunque él se lo pidiera para que su familia pudiera encontrarlos rápidamente aunque internamente rogaba para que despertaran lo más pronto posible. Mientras C17 los llevaba rumbo a la nave, ella se quedo completamente quieta, sabía que no lograría nada más que debilitarse si continuaba forcejeando y tampoco quería provocar la furia del androide, tal vez cuando estuvieran cerca de la nave o en algún descuido por parte de su captor tendrían una oportunidad aunque fuera muy pequeña para poder escapar o tan siquiera sacara a los niños de ser el medio de manipulación del androide. Mana se escondió en el pecho de su madre y ésta la abrazo un poco más, podía sentir el miedo de la niña, Bra pensaba que realmente no le hubiera importado que solo se la llevara a ella con tal de que esos dos pequeños no resultaran heridos, pero el androide había deducido acertadamente que por protegerlos Bra estaría prácticamente dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera sin importarle nada más ya que nunca permitiría que ni Mana ni Haru pagaran las consecuencias, por lo que producía que la encrucijada de la princesa, sobre que proteger si su poca estabilidad mental o dos vidas inocentes.

Definitivamente C17 había comenzado un peligroso y enfermizo juego del que obviamente él quería ser el ganador así tuviera que hacer las jugadas más sucias sin importarle quien cayera en el camino, lo más importante según él era obtener a Bra que la veía como un especie de trofeo exclusivo para él.

Llegaron al bosque, C17 soltó a Bra, sin embargo ella no dejó de abrazar a los niños, él se le acercó amenazadoramente a la princesa, la sujeto firmemente del brazo y puso sus labios en el oído de ella.

-Compórtate como debes, no creas que no sigo enojado por todas las estupideces que has hecho, tanto tú como yo sabemos que mereces un castigo ¿verdad?, pero de eso nos encargaremos después-le susurró amenazadoramente, una serie de escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo de la peliazul, que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas tranquilizarse-Ustedes se quedan aquí, yo iré a revisar si esta maldita máquina aún funciona, creo que la dañe-ordenó en voz alta, no recordaba exactamente que había hecho después de salir del planeta Hydros pero debía de verificar si no le había causado ningún daño a la nave sino sería más difícil regresar al Hydros, entró para comenzar a revisar, no sin antes plantarle un beso a Bra.

_Si la nave está dañada lo más seguro es que me obligue a repararla, aunque sin herramientas será difícil, ahh y no puedo negarme porque sabe que soy igual de inteligente que mi madre, un momento, está completamente absorto viendo si hay daños, esta es la oportunidad, aunque yo no podré ir sino estaríamos en un círculo vicioso, con tan solo que logré que los niños estén a salvo, tengo que alejarlos de la nave y que se escondan en alguna de las cuevas que hay en este bosque hasta que lleguen por ellos,_ pensó rápidamente mientras observaba si C17 aún no salía de la nave.

-Escúchame Haru, es muy importante que hagas lo que te digo, es por el bien de ustedes dos, ¿entendido?-dijo mirando fijamente a su pequeño sobrino.

-Si, pero tía tengo mucho miedo-

-Lo sé, yo también pero es tal vez nuestra única oportunidad para que por lo menos ustedes estén bien, los voy a alejar un poco de la nave, tienes que llevarte a Mana y se van a esconder en alguna de las cuevas de las montañas que están cerca y esconderás tu ki, y después tu papá o alguno de tus tíos irán por ustedes-

-Pero tía ¿y tú?, no quiero que nada malo te pase-preguntó con una carita de preocupación Haru.

-Yo lo distraeré para que no los siga, y en serio necesito que me obedezcas- contestó enérgicamente la princesa, Haru solo asintió.

Bra buscó el ki del androide, aún estaba dentro de la nave, le tomó la mano a Haru y lo llevó unos metros lejos de la nave, adentrándose al bosque rápidamente, llegando cerca de una cueva, soltó la mano del niño y le entregó a su hija, y vio como el pequeño iba directo hacia la cueva siguiendo las instrucciones de su tía, de inmediato regresó a las afueras de la nave, si C17 no la veía ahí, iría a buscarla y de nada serviría lo que acababa de hacer. Se comenzó a sentir nerviosa, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar al no ver a los niños?, ¿la obligaría a ir por los niños?, tuvo que mostrarse tranquila cuando vio que él salía de nave. El androide observo el entorno y de inmediato descubrió que los niños no estaban, se enfureció, ¿por qué siempre se negaba a obedecerla?,¿acaso no había sido muy claro?, en ese mismo momento iba a demostrarle quien mandaba.

-¿A dónde los llevaste?-preguntó su tono de voz realmente era de enojo, al no recibir respuesta fue directamente hasta la princesa-te hice una pregunta, ahora responde-sentenció.

-Lejos de ti, no permitiré que les hagas daño-contestó, el androide la aventó contra la carcasa de la nave y le puso la mano en el cuello.

Le estaba apretando con demasiada fuerza, Bra sentía como no podía respirar bien, si la mataba no importaba porque no encontraría el ki de Haru, pero el miedo la invadió por completo cuando sintió la otra mano de C17 quitarle la chamarra que llevaba y metiendo la mano bajo su blusa para acariciarle el vientre y subir hasta sus pechos lastimándola ya que lo hacía sin ningún cuidado.

-Ahora mismo vas a entender por las buenas o por las malas que me _debes_ de obedecer, soy tu dueño así que tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga-el terror que veía en los ojos de la princesa lo excitaba, la iba a poseer en ese mismo momento, de alguna forma haría que ella entendiese.

Fin del capítulo 22.

Siento el retraso, pero ya acabaron los exámenes así que ya tengo un poco más de tiempo para escribir.

Nos vemos =^.^=


	24. Capitulo 23: Vivir o morir

Fantor2000: Pues en uno no me fue bien y fue para el que más me prepare, vaya ironía, si ya el final está demasiado cerca.

**Capítulo 23: Vivir o morir**

No podía respirar bien, aunque él no aumento la presión en su cuello la sensación de asfixia continuaba creciendo, tal vez por saber que no tenía el nivel de pelea suficiente para quitárselo de encima. Pensaba que también existía aparte de que él la fuera a matar en ese mismo momento era la opción en la que él volvería a convertirla en su esclava y diario la sometería otra vez, cerró los ojos cuando este pensamiento cruzó su mente, ese era un precio exageradamente alto a pagar a cambio de que los pequeños no fueran dañados. Cuando el androide apachurró conde forma más violenta el pecho de la joven, ésta soltó un quejido de dolor, realmente le dolía y la estaba lastimando demasiado, a la vez abrió los ojos mientras las lágrimas se anegaban en sus ojos, tampoco iba a ponerse a llorar enfrente de él. Aún no sabía como iba a salir de ese problema, ¿por qué nadie llegaba a ayudarle?, la situación era demasiado frustrante, tenía que hacer algo sino él continuaría, no lograba hacer que le quitase las manos de encima.

-Por favor no-suplicó, no podría contener las lágrimas por mucho tiempo, era tan doloroso para ella estar en esa situación, tan desesperante no poder escapar, tan débil al no poder defenderse.

-Cállate, ya te dije que de ahora en adelante harás lo que yo te diga, te di la oportunidad y la desaprovechaste ahora tienes que entender que debes pagar las consecuencias-contesto, le dio un beso demasiado salvaje, provocando que la sensación de asfixia en la peliazul creciera.

Ya no pudo contener las lágrimas, sintió como resbalaban por sus mejillas, ahora comenzaba a pensar que estaba perdida, que no llegarían a tiempo para ayudarla, el nudo en su garganta aumentaba, si las cosas continuaban quedaría ya muy dañada psicológicamente hablando, cuando él separo sus labios de los de ella sintió un poco de alivio pero ni eso era suficiente, simplemente no quería que la tocará, le repugnaba.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo no quería ver lo que le iba a hacer, no supo si minutos o segundos después dejó de sentir las manos de él en su cuello y como perdía el equilibrio hasta que alguien la abrazó para evitar su caída, hasta entonces abrió los ojos, persona que la había sujetado, era Goten; al fin habían llegado a ayudarla, lo abrazó con fuerza, ahora más que nunca necesitaba sentirse protegida, Goten la ayudo a levantarse sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Ya estamos aquí mi amor, no dejaré que te aleje de mi-le dijo, Bra volvió a ponerse a llorar en los brazos de su esposo-Calma, vamos a encontrar la forma de acabar con él, pero por ahora tengo que llevarte a un lugar lejos de él donde puedas estar a salvo, espera… ¿y los niños?-se asustó al no verlos, no quería pensar en lo peor pero era inevitable.

-Los escondí para que él no les hiciera daño-dijo entre sollozos la princesa-pero no puedo irme, sino él irá de nuevo tras mi y podría encontrar a los niños y y prefiero pelear, eso es lo que quiero para poder asegurarme que esta vez sí acabemos con él y nunca más regrese-

-Pero mi amor podrías salir lastimada, sabes que no eres muy fuerte- de inmediato se calló, si seguía hablando iba a herir el orgullo de su esposa quien ya lo miraba algo molesta-de acuerdo pero si ves que se pone muy peligroso, prométeme que vas a huir-sentenció el joven Son.

-Solo quiero asegurarme que esta pesadilla termine, ya no puedo seguir así, es muy doloroso…-Goten la acercó más a él, se le partía el corazón verla en ese estado, pero tenía razón, su pesadilla personal tenía que terminar de una vez por todas para que ella pudiera dejar de sufrir, realmente era desesperante no saber si realmente la estaba ayudando, ella no decía siempre lo que sentía.

Regresaron a la realidad, no era momento para dilemas emocionales, era el momento de ponerle fin a una era de terror y oscuridad. A pesar de saber que tal vez no sería de mucha ayuda, daría su mejor esfuerzo, realmente estaba en el límite como para continuar viviendo bajo esas situaciones tan estresantes y terroríficas, tenía que ver con sus propios ojos que si lo derrotaban.

Se incorporaron a la batalla, Vegeta no parecía muy complacido con que su princesita peleara, temía que la dañasen, pero ante la insistencia de la joven supo que de nada serviría para convencerla de lo contrario simplemente heriría el orgullo que le heredo, pero creía también que ella tenía que estar consciente de que pronto estaría a salvo, lejos de todas esas torturas.

La batalla se iba desarrollando de una manera un poco inusual, en si era porque no estaban acostumbrados a pelear a lado de la princesa, pero a la vez se distraían para asegurarse que realmente ella no resultara herida.

El juego comenzaba a cansar al androide, lo mejor sería acabar de una vez por todas para poder llevarse a su posesión más preciada con él, aunque todavía le faltaba encontrar a los pequeños para poderla tener bajo su pleno control, el hecho de saber que con algo que parecía tan mínimo podría conseguir que ella hiciera lo que él quisiera era demasiado atractivo y excitante para él, sin contar además que ella tenía la obligación de obedecerlo y complacerlo porque le pertenecía, aunque se le hacía extraño que ella estuviese peleando contra él no era su estilo, eso complicaba un poco la situación pero al voltear localizo a los niños cerca de la nave, por lo que concluyó que la peliazul no los había llevado tan lejos o bueno un plan mejor para bajar la defensa de todos y poder largarse lo más rápido posible era asesinando a esos pequeños, si le gustaba más ese plan, así ella sabría que no podía hacer nada en su contra.

Bra volteó y vio a su sobrino y a su hija, maldijo porque Haru la había desobedecido, le había dicho claramente que debían permanecer escondidos, ¿por qué a Haru se le había ocurrido actuar tan impulsivamente como a Pan?, ninguno de los guerreros habían visto a los pequeños, pero de inmediato observó como los niños se habían vuelto el centro de atracción del androide, supuso lo que iba a hacer así que corrió hacia ellos para protegerlos, no iba a permitir que dos vidas inocentes se sacrificaran.

C17 aventó a Mirai que era con quien combatía en ese momento, lanzó un ataque hacia los niños que fue un poco desviado cuando Trunks lo atacó, mientras Bra protegió con su cuerpo a los pequeños, a pesar de que no recibió por completo el ataque si alcanzó a herirle un costado, se mordió los labios para no gritar, nadie podía darse cuenta de eso sino la mandarían de regreso a casa. Se incorporó aguantando el dolor, se llevó la mano a donde había sido herida, le salía sangre, pero la chamarra que el androide le había quitado estaba cerca, se la puso para que nadie viera la herida ni la sangre y cargo a ambos infantes ahora ella se aseguraría de realmente dejarlos a salvo, contenía el dolor de las punzadas que sentía, no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, los metió a una de las cuevas de una montaña un poco más lejana.

-Esta vez no quiero que me desobedezcas, hasta que dejes de sentir el ki de nuestro enemigo y me escuches a mi o a tu papá o tus tíos cerca y sientas nuestro ki podrás salir de aquí, sino los podría matar, recuerda él es muy malo-ordenó Bra.

-Está bien tía-contestó Haru con carita de regañado-pero ¿estás bien?¿por qué no te quedas con nosotros?-

-Si y porque tengo que asegurarme que realmente acabemos con el para poder vivir tranquilos, ahora tengo que regresar con los demás, ya sabes no desobedezcas-se fue, ahora era el momento de combatir a pesar de que aún no dejaba de sangrar, pero sabía que podría soportarlo.

Fin del capítulo 23.

Y el siguiente es el final.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	25. Final

Fantor2000: después de no sé cuantos días estar pensando como acabarían con él al fin supe jaja, bueno de todos modos gracias por las ideas y disfruta el final.

**Nota: **Lamento tanto el retraso, tuve un problema existencial sobre como un punto clave del final que lo estuve pensando mucho y me llovieron tantas ideas de amigos pero ya al fin les puedo dejar el final esperando que les guste, bien me parece que no publicaré más fics hasta las siguientes vacaciones. ¡Gracias a todos mis lectores!

**Final**

Cuando regresó al cambo de batalla vio que realmente era una pelea muy difícil porque el androide continuaba siendo más fuerte que ellos, no podía perder la esperanza ahora, quería seguir creyendo que realmente existía una forma de poder acabar con el enemigo, de poder continuar su vida, de terminar la pesadilla, ¿cuántas veces no había deseado llevar una vida más o menos normal y tener la certeza de que nunca volvería a interrumpir su tranquilidad?, ¿cuánto tiempo no habían tardado en cerrar las antiguas heridas en su corazón? Como para que en tan poco tiempo volviesen a ser abiertas y dejándolas más profundas, sabía que tardaría algo de tiempo en que cerraran, no tenía ni idea de cuanto exactamente.

Se sentía tan inútil porque veía que no era de mucha ayuda para la pelea, aparte el dolor de su costado aumentaba, pero no le importaba conseguía ignorarlo a momentos, no pensaba abandonar la batalla hasta no ver al androide destruido.

No encontraban la forma de derrotarlo, tal vez si todos atacaban juntos a la vez podrían obtener la victoria, no estaban seguros completamente pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Mirai lanzó su burning attack, Vegeta uso el renzoku energy dan, mientras que Goten y Trunks usaban el kamehameha, Bra un big bang attack al lanzarlo al unísono y al mismo tiempo varias veces causaron que el cuerpo del androide llegaran al límite de absorción de poder que su cuerpo, C17 comenzó a desesperarse al darse cuenta que su cuerpo no reaccionaba y estaba al límite, sin poder tener la oportunidad de defenderse porque de tanto poder hizo que su sistema colapsara explotando en miles de pedazos.

Miraron como los restos del androide caían en muchos pedazos pequeños, Bra estaba estupefacta, ¿realmente esta vez sí habían terminado con él?, no quería dudar así que al fragmento que se encontraba cerca de ella le lanzó una pequeña bola de energía para así hacerlo polvo, los demás la imitaron, era mejor asegurarse de que C17 nunca más volviese a aparecer. Al terminar con los restos la princesa recordó que había dejado a los niños escondidos tenía que ir por ellos, se encamino hacia la montaña cuando Goten la alcanzó.

-Mi amor ¿a dónde vas?, ya hay que ir a casa para que descanses, no te ves muy bien-dijo el joven Son tomándola de la mano, no le gustaba que se viera tan pálida.

-Estoy bien solo tengo que ir por Haru y Mana-sonrió débilmente antes de gritar los nombres de los niños, se sentía muy mareada tal vez era por la pérdida de sangre pero si les decía que estaba herida preocuparía a todos, pensaba que podía seguir resistiendo hasta que llegaran a casa pero no fue así solo alcanzó a dar unos cuantos pasos más antes de perder el conocimiento.

Al ver como su esposa se desvanecía Goten corrió a evitar la caída, la observo con detenimiento realmente se veía muy pálida, como la había tomado de la cintura sintió de pronto húmeda su mano, al verla roja se asustó, rápidamente intento revisar de donde provenía la sangre, el ki de ella disminuía tenía que hacer algo rápido, vio que Trunks se acercaba.

-Trunks encárgate de los niños por favor necesito llevar a Bra al templo sagrado- dijo apresuradamente el pelinegro.

-Pero ¿qué ocurre...?-pero Goten ya no lo escucho, abrazó a su hijo y a su sobrina un tanto confundido.

Goten voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta el Templo Sagrado, temía que si se tardaba perdería a su amada princesa, Dende ya los estaba esperando, al llegar de inmediato Goten la puso con mucho cuidado en el piso del templo a la vez que le pedía a Dende que la curara, de inmediato el dios sano todas las heridas físicas de la semi saiyajin tanto las nuevas como las antiguas.

-Disculpa Dende, pero necesito preguntarte algo muy importante-dijo el joven Son con gran nerviosismo pero debía de aprovechar la oportunidad para preguntar lo que tanto le inquietaba realmente, al ver que tenía la atención del dios tomó algo de aire antes de realizar la pregunta-¿sientes alguna presencia dentro de ella?-continuo sintiéndose nervioso en los segundos que Dende tardó en responder.

-Pues no se siente ningún ki pequeño, pero deberían seguir intentando si quieren otro hijo-sugirió el dios.

-Si, bueno gracias-se sentía más aliviado, por lo menos su esposa no tendría otro trauma más, ahora lo importante era ayudarla a superar lo que había ocurrido, pero por ahora no diría nada prefería que lo confirmaran realmente con el doctor.

Bra despertó, ya no sentía dolor sino que se sentía muy bien, ¿de nuevo estaría soñando?, al voltear lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa de su esposo, entonces parecía que realmente si habían terminado con la pesadilla, se levantó y abrazó fuertemente a Goten, al fin podrían llevar una vida tranquila, ya no tendría que temer que él regresara y les causara daño, podía volver a ser feliz.

Al día siguiente era el momento en el que Bra y Bulma sabrían la verdad a la duda que tanto las intrigaba, mientras esperaban que el médico fuera por los resultados de los análisis les parecía que el tiempo transcurría demasiado lento, a la vez que la princesa sentía una gran angustia en su interior, cuando el doctor les dio la noticia de que los resultados eran negativos no pudieron esconder su felicidad, era un cargo menos en la conciencia de la princesa, para celebrarlo se fueron de compras.

Ese mismo atardecer parecía precioso, Bra cargaba a su hija en brazos mientras lo observaba, se sentía tan tranquila, al poco tiempo Goten fue a alcanzarlas, abrazó a las dos mujeres de su vida, ahora ya en verdad podrían llevar de nuevo una vida feliz y pacífica.

-¿En verdad toda esta pesadilla terminó?-preguntó Bra a la vez que volteaba a ver a su esposo.

-Si, ya nunca más regresará-contestó Goten dándole un tierno beso a la peliazul.

Y así la familia se quedó viendo como terminaba el atardecer, tenían una nueva oportunidad para vivir y ser felices.

_**Fin**_

Bueno espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos pronto =^.^=.


End file.
